The Black Chocobo: The Rewrite
by lady-yuna7
Summary: It's written better, longer, more understandable, and funnier! Zack has a second chance at life, but the only twist to it is that his coming back as a chocobo. CloudxZack.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had a very good talk with Ziggy pasta (Her stories are very good, so go read them!) and she said that if you have a good story line, you should do a rewrite, so I actually thought about when I was bored in Society and Culture at school, and started to write it. I really do hope you guys like it ^^. Oh and for the record, I'm going to try and write the chapters longer and sexier! More yummy lemons for all! Thank you Mitchel for being my beta like always XD!

Warning: YAOI!!! CloudxZack, yum yum! Might add some more later…

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or its characters. I merely own the plot.

Rated M for later chapters.

---The Black Chocobo: The Rewrite---

When an individual dies, he, or she goes to the Lifestream. Sometimes the person will get granted a gift or a wish. Whichever way the individual sees it as. Though it does, however, depend on how good the person during their time alive was. The planet herself does wishes, and a majority of times, will send a being known as a "Cetra" to help a person receive their "gift". But this could take up to a day, to a decade to happen. Those who were to receive this were considered to be extremely lucky.

This brings us to meet our SOLDIER first class, with the name of Zackary Fair, but we'll call him Zack as we wouldn't want a million irritating nicknames about us, thrown back to us, as he doesn't like being called "Zackary". He was twenty-two when he died in battle to protect his comatose, young best friend. He had naturally spiky, ebony hair, that girl's just love to play with. Also he had a perfect Gongaga tanned skin with muscles to match. Most of the girls thought he was sexy. He even, too, thought he was pretty sexy, not that he'd actually stare at himself in the mirror, tensing up his muscles to see them, and kiss them *cough*. And lastly, his eyes -- a deep ocean, Mako bluish-green colour. But a few girls told him that his eyes reminded them of a non-polluted sky. His eyes reflected his personality too. His mentor and best friend, Angeal Hewley, called him a puppy, he minded it a little but grew to accept it. Now he was called 'the puppy' of SOLDIER.

Most people think the Lifestream is a black abyss of some sort, but are quite wrong. The Lifestream is like a whole new world. It contains quite a bit of magical essence as well, (minus the fairies and unicorns). To most people, this was heaven. Servants to slave over your every need, an exquisite piece of property on which you could live and do as you like, as well as anything else your heart could desire.

For our friend Zack Fair, it was something totally different. Mainly because he was bored to the point of counting all the leaves of the biggest tree in his backyard. But right now, he was just staring off into space. Angeal was meant to becoming around that day for a spar, but due to all the boredom and thinking, Zack had forgot. His main thoughts were focused on Cloud. His little spiky headed friend looked at him, as Zack was dying, with the look of loss, sorrow and most of all, of pain and hurt. Zack thought his death would make the young blond stronger in life. But as a result, he had closed off all his emotions, only showing some when they escaped his grasp. But the ebony haired man was happy, maybe even ecstatic, that Cloud had found friends on his own (with the help of an adopted personality of course). But there was still the fact that the now, not so young blond, was still hiding who he truly was inside. He was still the same boy who joined Shinra in hopes to become a SODLIER first, still the young cadet who went on the Nibelheim mission that mostly destroyed their lives.

It was only in the Lifestream that Zack had found out that he was Cloud's first and only best friend before he died. Excluding Tifa, as she only knew Cloud, and talked to him on occasion. Zack had cried when he first heard that. He was still very sad about it all, just not as sorrowfully.

Zack was still lost in thought when Angeal had knocked on his door. When he got no answer, Angeal walked in. The burly man looked around the main hall, before he started to walk towards the gym, expecting to find his puppy doing squats to warm up for the upcoming spar. When Angeal entered the gym, he noticed that the gym was empty. Angeal frowned. He thought of the next place where Zack may be. Maybe he was still sleeping. Angeal sighed and started to head towards Zack's master bedroom. Just like the gym, the room and bed lacked a human puppy. The dumbfounded man lifted his left gloved hand to rub his forehead. Surely Zack hadn't forgotten about him and the spar that was due, and went out with some of his friends. Never-the-less, Angeal continued his search for the, somewhat, lost puppy.

He soon found Zack at the breakfast table, staring into nothing.

The said ebony-haired man was now wondering if monkeys did throw feces, and if he could train one to throw its droppings all over the now sane Sephiroth. In the Lifestream, Sephiroth was now free from Jenova's clutches and the planet could hear his pleas of help. Sephiroth asked the planet all kinds of things, things such as forgiveness, redemption and most of all, freedom. The Lifestream was a sanctuary to him. A sanctuary from Jenova. Usually Sephiroth had worked to the best of his abilities for them all, but that really didn't stop Zack from irritating him like a Nazi on a homicidal sugar-high. What could Zack say? It was in his nature to do so.

When Zack was still thinking, Angeal was slowly sneaking up onto Zack, planning to scare him. When Angeal got close enough, he moved his mouth to Zack's right ear and moved both his hands to his shoulders to shake them.

When all was in position, Angeal yelled. He yelled hard and shook Zack shoulders fast. Zack screamed. He screamed like a little girl while jumping quite high in his chair. Angeal laughed quite hard whilst Zack was still screaming, while looking at his mentor. Zack soon stopped screaming and held where his heart was hoping to calm it down while trying to catch his breath. Angeal was leaning over with his hands on his knee still laughing while also trying to catch his breath.

After Zack had slowed his heart rate down, his face took on an angered expression, let out a battle cry and jumped on Angeal. How dare Angeal sneak up on him! How dare he scare him and make him scream like a little girl! How dare he almost make him wet his pants! How dare him indeed! Zack was still screaming out his battle cry while beating his fists on Angeal who was still laughing, while trying to protect his face from the onslaught.

Zack soon got up and glared at Angeal.

"Why did you scare me for Angeal?" Zack spoke while putting a pout on his face. Angeal soon got up while trying to catch his breath when he spoke.

"Well, you weren't in the gym doing your warm ups, so I had to come find you, so after I searched most of your house, I find you in your kitchen staring off into la-la land, so I decided to indulge myself in a little fun by scaring you." Angeal smiled and ruffled the spiky hair that belongs to Zack. Said man closed his eyes, smiling, forgetting about the event that had just happened. For some reason, he just liked being scratched upon the head.

"So how about that spar you invited me over for?" Asked Angeal, while taking his hand out of the even spikier hair, due to the ruffling.

Zack opened his eyes and replied "Oh yeah, let's go to the gym now. I just know that I can kick your ass again, and I got a few new moves I have been working on and you're the perfect person to try it on!" as he and his mentor headed into the gym. Zack still regarded Angeal as his mentor as he had not yet completed his training under Angeal, and still had things to learn (not that he needed them_)._

Once in the gym, Zack got out his new sword, as Angeal pulled the buster sword from his magnetic sheath. One of the reasons why Angeal still had the buster sword was because his wish that he got was from the planet was to have it back, even though it was still in the land of the living. Zack however has a brand new spanking sword that could beat a brand new car in shininess. It was of the same kind of design as the buster sword but thinner by two inches in width, but still the same length. It was onyx and had a gold pattern imprinted on the side. The handle was two handed but could be held by one, if the user wished so. The handle was wrapped in a blood red material with a small silver ribbon hanging off the end. It was incredibly sharp.

"Prepare to meet the end of my blade, oh mighty knight Angeal, because I, the awesome Zack Fair is about to slice your butt it twenty different places! Ah ha!" Said Zack before he jumped into battle with Angeal.

--

After the spar, both opponents were tired and their muscles were burning like liquid fire. Zack laughed tirelessly.

"That…was… a damn…good…spar!" Zack huffed.

"Maybe so. But I still defeated you. You really need to work on your balance Zack. That's your downfall." Angeal spoke and then stood up. He walked up to Zack and offered him his hand, because Zack was still lying lazily on the floor like a rag doll, and still hadn't caught his breath.

"And you need to stop eating fattening food, and go on a diet to improve your health." Spoke Angeal. Zack looked right into Angeal's eyes with a serious face on.

"Did you just call me fat?" Zack asked in disbelief.

"I did not call you fat; otherwise I would have said it if that's what I mean. I said that you need to improve your health." Angeal stated. Zack just stared at him.

"I can't believe you just called me fat! That's it, you're getting it now Angeal!" Zack jumped up to grab Angeal but missed him due to the burly man jumping back. Zack tried to lunge at him again hoping to catch him but fell to the ground. When Zack looked up, he saw a white glowing feather fall to the ground. The ebony-haired man heard good-hearted laughing behind him. Zack got up and stared at Angeal with a 'you're-serious-aren't-you' face on. Angeal had both of his wings out and was hovering out of reach for Zack to reach him. This is known, because Zack was stretching his arms trying to grab onto Angeal's feet in hopes of pulling him down to the ground. As soon as Zack got close, Angeal just flew higher or maneuvered out of the way. Zack huffed out an angry sigh.

"Fine then, just hover here and there. Out of my reach..." Zack turned around and sat down with his legs and arms crossed with an angry pout on. Stupid Angeal hovering just above him and teasing him like his a dog trying to get a treat. Zack stopped that train of thought. What a pun was that?! Angeal laughed quietly to himself.

Just then, there was knocking at the gyms door entrance. Both men looked that the door, then at each other. Angeal shrugged and signaled Zack to find out who it was. Zack huffed and got up and went over to the door to open it when Angeal made a gentle landing on the ground.

On the other side of the door was Aerith smiling softly. Zack smiled back and ushered Aerith in the gym. She waved at Angeal and walked over to him, and Zack followed.

"Congratulations Zack, the time has come for you to collect your wish. Since you have helped protect the planet by helping to stop Genesis, she has offered you to bring you back to life. Do you accept or decline her offering?" Aerith said smiling softly.

Zack just looked right into her eyes with his mouth open. Zack had to say that he was truly happy to get his wish after waiting for three to four years, but to be brought back to life? Well, let's just say the puppy was screaming 'YES!' in his mind right now because his body wasn't active at the moment from receiving that piece of information from his ex-girlfriend.

"Umm… Zack?" Aerith asked, waving her hand in front of his face. After no response, she looked over to Angeal to see if she could get any help from him to get Zack out of his comatose state of shock. Angeal took a few steps closer to the 'dead-to-the-world' Zack and placed his hands on both shoulders and shook him. Zack blinked twice and looked around like he was lost. He sure acted like it too.

"What?" asked the blanked out puppy.

"Zack, I just asked if you want to be brought back to life as your wish. Well, do you?" re-asked Aerith. That seemed to bring Zack back.

"Oh my gosh! Yes I do! Did you hear that Angeal, I get to be brought back to life! I can't believe that I actually get to be brought back to life! I guess good things come to those who wait! Yay!" Zack screamed before jumping about, then running around in circles.

Angeal and Aerith both smiled at Zack. Well until Zack started to run at full speed towards Angeal. Before Angeal could do anything, like blink, Zack had jumped on top of the burly man and squeezed the life out of him. Said burly man, choked. Aerith giggled. Zack then slowly turned his head to face the flower girl with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh Aerith, come to Zack. He he he." Zack spoke. Aerith stopped giggling and her smile dropped, and she ran trying to escape Zack's hyper-ness. Zack slowly got off Angeal and ran to Aerith. Zack caught up to her in no time at all and pulled her into a hug.

"Aerith, I can't believe that I get a second chance at life! When can I go?" asked Zack. He had a smile on his face that could stay like that if he wasn't careful.

"Well, we can start your transformation to become alive once again, but we still are not finished with it. Don't really know how long it will take though." said Aerith, tapping her right index finger on her bottom lip in thought.

"Wait, what do you mean 'transformation'?" Zack asked. His eyes held an uncertain look in them.

"Well, the only thing that we can do right now is that we can turn you into a chocobo. Possibly black due to your hair colour…" said Aerith looking up into Zack's eyes.

"…A chocobo…?" Zack's face was now blank. But looking right into Aerith's eyes.

"Yeah, that's all the space we got right now, a chocobo." Aerith looked right back into Zack's blank eyes. There was something shimmering in there, but she couldn't figure it out. It was either he was happy or sad.

"So, if I go…as a chocobo…will you be able to change me back into a human, when I'm back alive?" asked Zack.

"Yes, we will be able too, and we will do so as soon as possible." Aerith said.

"Sweet! I get to be a chocobo and a human when I get back alive! How cool is that Angeal! I'm so excited! Can I go now Aerith, can I go now? Please? I want to see myself as a chocobo! I think it will be totally awesome!" Zack was looking back and forth between Angeal and Aerith when he was saying this. He was going to be a chocobo! Zack was so excited about this he just wanted to do this right away.

"Yes, Zack, we go now if you want. I just need to take you to the main temple and we can get things started, ok Zack?" Aerith said.

"Ok. Bye Angeal, I hope you can watch over me." said Zack with a soft happy smile on his face.

"Always Zack, you will always be my little crazy puppy." spoke Angeal as he headed for the door to the outside and he took off in flight. Zack smiled a toothy grin and walked off with Aerith to the temple to be brought back to life.

--

Zack and Aerith walked into the main temple and were greeted by the Cetra priest in white robes, and they were all hooded with only their mouths showing. The head priest had gold, red and blue imprinted in his robe that made him stand out of the rest. He moved towards Zack and spoke.

"Zackary Fair, I am the head priest of the temple of the planet Gaia. The planet is grateful for what you have done to help her, and she has told us that we can offer you to be brought back to life. As the young female Cetra behind you has already said," Zack looked behind him and Aerith smiled softly to him and gave him a hand signal to keep listening. Zack turned back around to listen to the priest again. "That we cannot turn you into a human right away, but we can give you an option of turning into a chocobo and when we can, we will change you into a human. So until the time comes, you will live like a chocobo. Do you accept?" asked the head priest.

Zack smiled and nodded to the head priest for them to start. Then he thought a bit "Why did you call me Zackary? Can you call me Zack?"

"No."

"Why? I'd rather be called Zack."

"Because Zackary was the name you were given from birth, and I am intent to call you that."

"Oh that's not fair."

"Of course it is not Fair, that is your surname, not your given name."

Zack's face dropped in confusion, as he did not understand the priest's meaning. He shrugged. "Can we start now? I want to be brought back to life." Zack said jumping on one foot to another eagerly.

"So shall it be." The high priest smiled a toothy and turned around. "Follow me."

As Zack started to walk, he noticed Aerith had walked back out the door to the temple courtyard.

"Hey Aerith, where are you going? Aren't you going to come too?" Zack spoke.

"I can't come Zack, I'm only allowed to go in the main hall." Aerith spoke with a pleasant smile.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not high enough in rank yet, silly. Oh you might want to hurry up to the priest; I heard he doesn't like waiting." She giggled.

Zack let out something akin to 'Eep' before running off to the high priest.

--

The room they had entered had an eerily green glow to it. There was a glowing green hieroglyph on the floor, and in the middle of it was a table. The table was woodened but it had a sheet over it with five candles on one side that were alit by a small green flame. The middle candle was a purple flame. The high priest moved behind the table, as Zack walked in. Zack stopped and just stared at the candles. He had never seen a candles flame those colours before and it had interested him. The priest voice and brought him back from the green and purple flame candles.

"Zack please lay on the table so we can get started." Zack did so. As Zack was getting upon the table to lie down, the priest got out a thick book from a chest that was under the table and opened it. Zack closed his eyes.

The priest started to speak the old language of the Cetra, and Zack started to feel something weird going on. Zack opened his eyes, and the hieroglyph was glowing brighter and brighter and the candles were growing harsher. The priest's voice was getting louder also.

Then, everything was white, and the only thing Zack could hear was the priest finishing his inscription in the book while his voice was going softer till his voice just disappeared.

Zack soon closed his eyes in a peaceful slumber.

--

When Zack woke up, he was in a grassy field. He blinked and tried to move his arms to get up. Thing was, he had no arms. He moved his head and noticed he had a beak, and his eyes widened. It really worked. He was back alive, as a chocobo, but still, alive! He tried to get up but he failed. He heard laughing behind him. He turned his head. Who would have thought that he'd awaken here?

Chocobo bill was standing behind him petting a yellow chocobo that was standing beside him.

'Oh crap,' thought Zack 'He probably wants me to breed with other chocobo.'

---The Black Chocobo-The Rewrite---

A/N: And that's chapter one! What did you people think of the rewrite? Is it good or does it suck? Review and tell me XD!

Lady-yuna7


	2. Chapter 2

(Pre-story) A/N: Woo, another update! How that? Haha. Thank you everyone for all the alerts and faves, but there aren't as encouraging as reviews! Lol. Well, on to the story! I'm sorry if any of the readers may think Zack might be OOC. It's mainly because it's very hard for me to keep him in character for this story. THANK YOU MITCHEL MY LOVELY BETA XD!

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter disclaimer too see it XD.

---The Black Chocobo: The Rewrite---

Chocobo Bill was chewing on a piece of straw as he helped Zack, who now resides in the body of a Chocobo, to his feet. Bill thought the Chocobo was silly as it didn't even know how to stand on its own two talons.

"Funneh, never see these damn black chocobo 'round 'ere. Just thinking 'bout it and I think yer the only one I seen in the wild in dis area." Bill said while giving Zack a good scratch on his chest. To Zack, the scratching felt oddly weird and nice at the same time. It was Weird because some random stranger is scratching his chest, yet oddly comforting at the same time. Must be a chocobo thing. Zack felt he was close to shaking his leg like a dog getting a belly rub.

"Well, no use pondering such thoughts in me head. Let's get yer home and feed yer and maybe see if yer has a number so I can find yer owner. If yer don't have one, I sure as happeh ta keep yer as mine! Never had me a black chocobo such as you. Lets just hope yer male and then I can mebbe breed yer with ta other fine birdies I got meself at der farm. Ah ha, ya make a fine birdie as a breeder anyway!" Bill spoke with such enthusiasm. Zack's eyes just widened. 'If knew that he was going to breed me, that slimey little…' his thoughts wondered off, and Bill walked up to Zack with a piece of rope. Zack looked on cautiously.

Rancher Bill made a loop with the rope around the black chocobos head but left it loose so it didn't pull any feathers or choke Zack. Said chocobo didn't do a thing.

Bill hopped on his own yellow chocobo while leading Zack back to the farm.

--

When they arrived back at the farm Zack had noticed something. He was expecting 'warks' and 'kwehs' but all he heard was talking as if there was a party or something of the like.

Bill had lead Zack into the barn where the noise had escalated largely. Looking around Zack had saw that it was the Chocobos warking at each other…the thing was though… he could understand them! Zack was lead into a stall with another yellow chocobo already residing inside.

"This is yer new home, well until I can find yer owner. I'll check that tomorrow yer beaut. In der meantime, yer can share dis cage here wit Noodle." Bill said, before walking off to secure the chocobo he was riding in a separate stall. Bill soon walked out of the barn. Zack just stared at Bill's retreating back.

Zack soon turned around to face Noodle. The yellow chocobo was looking at Zack like he was a piece of green. And a juicy green at that. Zack just stared straight back at Noodle.

"Why hello there. Aren't you a beautiful ebony female chocobo? Hmm, yes you are." Noodle looked at Zack with a flirtatious glint in his eye.

"Thank you for the compliment, but you are wrong on one thing. I'm a MALE!" Zack glared at Noodle. Another chocobo, who this time was blue, in the cage to the left, poked its head into cage where Zack and Noodle were.

"Hey Noodle, who's the new comer?" said the blue Chocobo.

"I do not believe I know," Noodle looked towards Zack "What is your name sir?"

Zack smirked. Even though he was a chocobo, that didn't stop him from saying his accomplishments from when he was a human. "I'm Zack Fair, ex-SOLDIER First class of the Shinra electric power company, and former dead person!" Zack said with such pride he tried to do a pose. Too bad it only looked like he was stretching his wings across his body.

Noodle and the Blue chocobo just looked wide-eyed at Zack. The blue chocobo let out what sounded like a bark of laugher and started to shake his head in mirth. Noodle just choco-smiled.

"Haha, what a funny bird you are Zack. Anyway, my name is Azure. I used to be a racing chocobo, but since I had a change of owner, I now explore. I guess it's still better then turning into a fat thing like Floss over there." Azure nodded his head in the direction where a chubby chocobo sitting in a cage was stuffing its face with greens. A young boy was feeding it more greens. Zack quickly looked away, horrified at the site.

"Poor Floss has always been a spoiled bird. Most times we say to him 'It's called Karma' but he doesn't really care and keeps eating. Anyway, Noodle here is a breeder." Azure said.

"It is always good to spread the love around." Noodle said. Azure had said a smart comment back and Noodle got annoyed and tried to nip a bunch a feathers off the blue chocobo. Azure just warked and ducked his head back into his cage. Zack just looked back and forth between the two bickering chocobos before turning around and walking towards a bunch of hay that had been laid down as a bed. Zack lied down and went though his mental list of what he had to do next.

_'Hmm…Before I do anything at all, those priest back at the temple place have to turn me back into a human. Well, I guess I can just learn the way of a chocobo with these two.'_ Zack looked at the two chocobos that were still bickering at each other but also seem to be nipping at each other's necks trying to pull feathers off. Zack just sat back and looked at them. _'Hmm looks like Azure's getting riffled up because Noodle seems to be trying to pull out his favorite feather. How are you meant to know what feather is which? There all look the same to me.'_ Zack looked down at crest and just looked at it. _'Don't chocobos preen themselves? How do they do that?'_ Zack took a couple of muddled feathers into his beak and wrapped his tongue around it and moved his head outward till his black feathers had came out of his mouth. He looked down at them and grumbled. His feathers were closed up and curled outward.

Noodle and Azure had stopped bickering after the young little boy that was feeding Floss knocked their heads with a old broom. Azure pulled his head back into his cage and Noodle walked over to the grumbling Zack.

"Is there something a matter? You seem to be grumbling quite a bit." Noodle looked over to Zack. The black chocobo looked up pitifully at Noodle.

"I don't know how preen myself." Zack spoke in a sort of a whisper. Noodle looked down at Zack.

"Well, that is not bad. I myself have seen worse in my days. I once knew a fellow chocobo who did not even know how to run without tripping over herself. It was quite spectacular to see actually. Now with the grooming, could you please stand up?" Zack obliged.

Noodle showed Zack how to properly preen himself. By the end Zack's ebony feathers were glistening in the setting sun coming through the cracks and windows in the barn. The young boy had left double the greens as to feed both the chocobos. After Zack and Noodle had feasted on their greens, Zack had moved back towards the hay patch that they were both meant to sleep on.

"So tell me…Zack," Noodle said his name because it sounded and felt foreign to him, "How did such a pleasant chocobo farmer like ours find you?" The yellow chocobo had moved towards Zack and plopped himself next to him. He turned his head towards Zack waiting for an answer with what appeared on his face to be a choco-smile. Zack was still looking straight ahead.

The black chocobo was just pondering the question around his head back and forth like a bouncy-ball, trying to look for an answer that the yellow chocobo would understand. Zack smiled and turned his head towards Noodle who was still smiling like a goof.

"Well, you see, it all pretty much started when a pack of Kalm fangs ambushed my herd…" Zack spewed out a whole ton of non-sense that Noodle nodded to in understanding. Zack wasn't one to lie, but he couldn't actually see himself telling Noodle that he, in fact, had been reborn from the Lifestream. He hoped that when he said before 'former dead person' that Noodle and Azure took it as a joke. It seemed that Noodle did actually believe the pile of rubbish and nodded. Zack finished his story with saying that he fought off the last Kalm Fang then fainted from exhaustion near the marshes, and when he woke, chocobo Bill was standing in front of him with another chocobo that wasn't speaking.

"Ahh, such a tragic story, but a heroic one at that. Telling your herd to run away while you took care of those dreaded fiends… Kudos to you Zack, I feel honored around you." Noodle smiled.

"Now after such a wonderful story such as yours, I feel the need to sleep." The yellow chocobo lowered his head so he was comfortably closer to his neck and crest, and started to doze off.

Zack looked out the window and noticed that it was already dark out. '_The night sky, I always loved to look out to the night sky when I was a child. Maybe it's because it seems that every single glowing star out there has an answer to everything.'_ Zack just kept looking out while pondering something in his head. _'Well if they do have the answers, tell me stars: Will I ever see Cloud again? If I do, when and how will I see him?'_ Zack looked back down to the stony floor beneath him since he knew the question he asked, would go unanswered. _'Oh Cloud, how I miss you. I miss you so much.'_

Zacks' last thoughts were of his blond spiky headed friend before he drifted off into a dream state while softly leaning on Noodle, as if he was a pillow.

--

Tonight was a Packed one at Seventh Heaven because tonight was the forth year of the destruction of meteor. Since Seventh Heaven is where AVALANCHE was mainly based, and the only known home the customers know of the hero Cloud Strife, even though Cloud felt like he didn't deserve such a title. People were leaving as fast as they were entering. Drinks and Food were being past out, eaten and digested while only leaving the plate left to be taken, cleaned and food placed on it just to go though the same process again and again.

Tifa had hired a few more people just for tonight, because the years before on this day she had been over worked and just felt ready to faint on the spot. She was not going to let that happen again. She hired two extra chefs, three extra waitresses and one extra bartender. She had to remind herself to do this every year because now she didn't feel like falling on the floor to have a snoozer.

The waitresses were all females. Their names where Lirasa, Zibba and Kanda. Lirasa had strawberry blonde hair that was up in a tight bun. She had green eyes that just sparkled with happiness as she wrote down an order. Zibba had light brown hair that was in a low ponytail that ended at her lower back. She had brown eyes. Kanda had black hair with a side fringe towards the left of her face. The rest of her hair was up in a short ponytail. Purple eyes hidden beneath glasses.

The two extra chefs were female and male. The males name was Xenlian, and the female was Vinru. They were magnificent cooks and Tifa was proud of them. They were both Wutian.

And lastly, the male helping Tifa in the bar. His name was Tre** (1)** and he had sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He had a side fringe that ended at his jaw line and the back of his hair was spiked up. Tifa thought he was fun to work with.

Tifa was busy taking orders while making drinks when Marlene came down with Denzel. Marlene tugged on Tifas' skirt** (2) **to grab her attention. When Tifa looked towards Marlene, the little girl smiled. Denzel looked up shyly and gave her a slight smile.

"Tifa, where's Cloud?" Asked Marlene. Tifa quickly turned around and asked Tre to cover her for a moment. She soon led the to children to the back room.

"Cloud's hiding upstairs in his room. He doesn't want to come downstairs or do deliveries because his scared of all the people down here." Tifa explained.

Marlene giggled. "Why is that?"

"He said that there was this one girl that has been stalking him for the last couple of weeks. He has a fear of her right now and said that she might be here tonight." Marlene tapped her chin in thought. She soon smiled and thrusted her finger in the air.

"Denzel and I are going go see Cloud and talk to him!" Marlene said before grabbing Denzels hand and pulling him along to go to Cloud's room. Tifa smiled and walked back into the bar, to help Tre serve the patrons, and make sure nothing bad was going to happen. She was the boss after all.

--

Marlene and Denzel knocked Cloud's door before entering when they heard the small 'come in'. Cloud was sitting at his desk with only a lamp on, giving him enough light to do his paperwork. He was mapping out his next route for tomorrow and numbering the deliveries. Since he didn't go today, he had double the workload. He soon turned around to look at the two children he and Tifa looked after, and gave a small smile.

Marlene skipped over and sat herself on Clouds lap. Denzel closed the door and walked towards Clouds bed and sat himself on it.

"So what can I do for both of you?" Asked Cloud.

To Marlene, this was the perfect time to ask Cloud the same question she asked Tifa, just slightly changed.

"Cloud," Cloud looked towards her "Why aren't you down stairs enjoying the party with everyone else?" Marlene asked. Denzel just looked at her with a questioned look on his face.

"Well I have to finish some paperwork." He was not going to tell them that there might be that freaky stalker girl downstairs waiting to snip off a couple of his spikes, laminate them, frame them and put it up on the wall. She scared him more then Sephiroth accepting Hojo as his father with gifts of experiments, and a big smile on his face. Both were awful but the fangirl was more horrifying. Cloud inwardly shuddered.

"Well you should celebrate! Tonight is the night you saved the world. Come on now." He really had no say in the matter. Marlene jumped off his lap and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. Denzel silently followed as Marlene was dragging Cloud down the stairs. Denzel shook his head. She really did have a thing for leading people by the hand.

When Cloud was downstairs he immediately ducked and pulled his hands out of Marlene's, flattened his hair while also trying to cover it. He then ran behind the bar to the far corner and shrunk as far as he could to the wall and ground. Tre, who was washing the cups, looked towards Cloud. Cloud made a 'shh' gesture with his right hand and he made a 'shooing' one with his other. Tre took the hint and smirked, then returned to the dishes.

Marlene giggled at him while Denzel just smiled. They then went to the bar and sat on the stools.

Tifa loved back around the bar after she had finished grabbing more drinks from the back room. She saw Cloud in the corner and smiled at him, then put the drinks away. One of the drinks meant she could move towards Cloud and ask him what his was doing down here. She walked towards him and kneeled down and put the drink away in the draw next to Cloud.

"What are you doing?" Asked Tifa. She swore the man was close to sucking his thumb like a child.

"Marlene dragged me downstairs to celebrate." Cloud whispered eyes franticly looking around. Tifa giggled.

"Want a drink while you hide?" Tifa asked.

Cloud shook his head and motioned her to move away. When she looked back up, over the counter was some girl smiling at her. Tifa's eyes widened when she looked at the female. She had orange hair that was put into two pig tails that where put up high. They were curly enough to curl all around her headbands. She had freckles dotted all over her face and had big glasses around her green eyes. Her teeth had multi-coloured braces on them, and her clothes were daggy. Tifa noticed that she was holding a small figurine of Cloud. She was a teenager around the age of sixteen.

Tifa had to close her eyes and take a steady breath in and out to prevent laugher before opening her eyes to smile.

"Hi, want can I get you today?" She asked trying not to laugh even though mirth was laced in her voice.

"Cloud Strife." She said.

"Excuse me?" Tifa asked in disbelief. In the corner of her eye, she saw that Cloud was trying to mentally turn himself invisible but failing. So instead he slowly moved his hands up towards his hair to flatten it like he did before.

"I said I want Cloud Strife. He is here isn't he?" She asked.

"I'm sorry but he isn't here." She thought quickly. A little lie can't hurt right?

"But his beautiful Fenrir is parked out side of this building." Tifa turned to see the two children giggle at her comment. The girl sent the children a dirty look. Tifa gave her a dissatisfied look.

"Yes, the motorbike his parked outside, but he is not in."

"Why not?"

"His out on deliveries."

"How?" She was getting on Tifas nerves.

"He's on a trip to Wutai so he decided to take a ride on the Shera." These days, everyone had known what the 'Shera' was.

"Oh…" She looked dejected.

"So, are you going to order a drink?"

"No thank you. But can I leave a message for him?"

"Sure." Tifa just wanted her out of her bar as quick as possible.

"Can you say to him that his lovely Melinda has come to see him, that she misses him dearly." She said before walking off.

Tifa waited till she was out of the bar and gone down the street before looking down at Cloud. She laughed at the site she saw. Cloud's eyes were wide and frightened. Marlene and Denzel ran behind the bar, barely missing Tre and laughed hard at Cloud. Tifa leaned down and waved a hand in front of his face. He soon got back to his senses.

"Is she gone?" He asked. Tifa nodded. Cloud peeked his eyes over the bar and looked around for that scary female. He sighed in content and fully stood. Cloud cleared his Throat and dusted imaginary dust off, trying to get the tough look back on him.

"I…think I'll just head back to my room now." Cloud bolted for the stairs and into his room before the scary fangirl could return.

Marlene and Denzel giggled and Tifa smiled at them.

"That must be his scary fangirl." Marlene said as she giggled.

"She sure is scary" Denzel replied.

"She's scary, even to me. I just wanted her out of the bar. Well, enough of talk, I've got to get back to work. You two run along now and don't cause any trouble." Tifa said. Both children nodded and ran off to there own room to play.

In the room upstairs, Cloud was peeking through his window like a paranoid man and found Melinda Standing across the street, two houses down she was smiling as if possessed staring straight towards Seventh Heaven.

Cloud meeped and quickly moved out of the window sight.

_'Please just go away and leave me alone you freaky little girl!' _Cloud pleaded in his mind. Even though he was away from the window, he could see the stars that were trying their strongest to shine through the tainted sky. He soon moved to his bed, took off his boots, since his armor was already taken off and next to first Tsurugi** (?)**, and crawled under the sheets. He curled into a fetal position and fell asleep that way dreaming of his cadet days…and Zack. Cloud smiled in his sleep.

---The Black Chocobo: The Rewrite---

A/N: Oh my freaking gosh! I can't believe I actually got this finished! *Wipes sweat on forehead* Ahh ^^! Well that's really the latest installment. And thank you for all the faved/alerts and all that!

**(1) **Pronounced 'tray'

**(2) **Didn't really know what to call it.

**(?) **That's how it is spelt right?

I had this crazy thing for Sephiroth for a while, like those moments you just can't get over one character so I gotta tell you a few things:

-Listen to Sephiroths dialogue on Dissidia 36 and 37. They sound so dirty w!

-There is a Toyota Prius ad on television and Sephiroths' voice actor is doing the…talking…and it sounds so funny! I'll give you the link, just backspace the spaces XD!

http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v = Tq4nrmnqY9o

And this is where I first found it

http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v = ppQ6FfRlXtw

Love you all and out!

Lady-yuna7 


	3. Chapter 3

(Pre-story) A/N: Woot update! Who likes it?! No one, okay then. But you're getting it anyway NARHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Thanks again to my beta Mitchel! ALL BOW TO HIS GREATNESS!!

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter…says it all right there.

Warning: Just a bit of swearing.

---The Black Chocobo: The Rewrite---

The next morning, Noodle found Zack lying on top of him. Noodle smiled, stood up and Zack flopped off and hit his head on the stone surface. Zack groaned. So much for having a nice sleep, eh?

"Hmm, young Zack, you should get up. The sun is greeting us to another wonderful day." Noodle spoke with such grace.

"I don't wanna get up yet. Go back down sun." Zack spoke as if it were a bit muffled. He moved into another position to get comfortable not paying mind to the pain pulsing through his head.

Noodle had a disappointed look upon his face, caused by Zack's lazy reaction. He moved to the water basin and scooped up water into his mouth and moved towards Zack. He dropped the water on Zacks head.

The ebony chocobo opened his violet eyes as he was startled. Who would of thought that Noodle would of done that to him! Meh, he didn't even know Noodle for a day. Zack got up and glared at him, while shaking the remnants of water from his head.

"What was that for Noodle? I thought you were nice!" Zack kept glaring at him. Before Noodle could answer, Azure stuck his head around the side.

"Good morning Noodle and Zack! Let us all say hello to the great sun in the sky that is shining down on us! All hail the great and glorious sun! Ah ha!" Azure yelled. Zack turned his glare to him.

"Ahh, I see we don't have a morning chocobo. Aww no matter, Choco Bill will be here soon to check on you. Better look nice, Bill doesn't like unclean chocobos… Oh look, food time!" Azure turned his head back into his own pen to dig in to eat the greens that had been placed there whilst he was talking to Noodle and Zack. Noodle looked at Zack and Zack shrugged.

Noodle examined Zack with a critical eye. Even though he may be a breeder chocobo, he was a master at making chocobos look fabulous. He walked towards Zack and started to clean him up with his beak.

"What are you doing Noodle?" Zack said as he tried to move away, but Noodle blocked his path.

"I am going to make you look pretty. You got pieces of hay, dirt and the odd feather that needs to come out because it looks atrocious." Noodle explained, picking off hay from inside Zack's plumage.

"How do you know which feathers are bad or not?" Zack asked. They all looked the same to him. Noodle looked towards him.

"I wonder if the Fangs muddled with you head… Anyway, you see these feathers, they're beyond repair from grooming, and they must come out." Noodle said, taking the feather in his beak and pulling it out. Zack let out an ear bleeding 'wark' before cradling the spot of where the feather had been. He gave Noodle a pitiful look.

"Sorry Zack, but it had to come out. It was a dreadful site to view. But look at it now, it is wonderful." Noodle said putting on a choco-smile. Zack looked down. It was true. Since the odd feather was gone, the area around where it used to be looked nice and shiny. Zack found another broken feather and clamped his beak around it. He pulled it out. Zack winced but refrained from making a sound.

"When you start pulling feathers out for as long as I, you get used to the pain. Wild chocobo, such as yourself, don't actually learn this trick out in the wild because you're usually not displayed in Chocobo shows, but since you are now on a farm, it's good to teach you. Also, unclean chocobos here, if they need to be taken else where are usually manhandled. A couple of chocobo before had been like that, I can tell you, you do not want to be ending up like them. So after I had seen that event, I had told myself that I'd never want to see that again and will tell every new chocobo how to properly look after themselves. And luckily for you, you ask the questions before I may even have the pleasure to answer." Noodle explained, then let out a slight laugh.

Zack's eyes widened. He didn't want to be manhandled! Back when he was in SOLDIER he hated when Angeal picked him up and then placed him on his shoulder and carried him around like he was a pillow. Even though Zack did that to some people, he hated it being done to him. Call him hypocrite but it's true. He remembered how it all started. He didn't want to train in swimming because Angeal had said that he needed to be faster in there. The reason why was because he had a nice new cut on his leg that he didn't tell him about. What could Zack say? Zack decided he'd try juggling and noted the three kitchen knives Angeal and told him not to touch. Zack disobeyed him and started to juggle them like the disobedient boy he was, and a knife slipped out of his hand. The knife sliced into his leg and blood gushed out. The wound wasn't deep, but it hurt none the less. He made it stop bleeding and quickly cleaned up the floor before Angeal got home from a meeting. Angeal didn't notice Zacks new limp. So now Zack was cowering into the corner whimpering from Angeal's wrath and the chemical infested water in the pool. Angeal made a sudden dash to Zack, and before the teenager could even move, picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Zack was trying to twist his way out of Angeal's grasp but to no avail. Angeal slapped him on the bottom. Zack stopped all his commotion and glared at Angeal questioningly. Angeal had simply replied, 'you were being a naughty puppy'. Before the spiky headed man could reply, Angeal threw him into the pool. Zack came back up gasping for air. He soon felt the excruciating pain spreading all around his leg. He screamed out in agony and jumped out of the pool, crying his eyes out and screaming in pain as he held his leg. Angeal quickly ran to Zacks side to see what the problem was. He soon noticed blood seeping through Zacks pants and quickly ripped the pants in that spot, noticing a slice with a stream of blood coming from it. Angeal quickly picked Zack off and ran to the medical wing. When Zack was healed enough to get out of there, Angeal gave him a nice long lecture.

Zack started to groom himself as Noodle corrected him on some spots. Azure poked his head from the side.

"Hey guess what I just found out?" The blue chocobo said.

"What did you just find out, Azure?" The yellow chocobo asked. Zack was too busy trying to pull a distorted feather out of his wing. He got it out, whimpered a little, and then started to preen the area to lessen the pain.

"I found out that my owner is coming soon! I'm so excited! I finally get to run around out there and away from your horny ass! Oh, and Zack, Choco Bills-a-comin'!" Azure said, before moving back into his own pen.

Zack stood and shook himself.

"I hope you are ready Zack. Your first examination… must be exciting for you!" Noodle spoke.

"Not really. Wait, Bill just said that his gonna check if I have a number." Zack replied and looked down.

"Well, he's going to find out that you have no tag and so he'll give you a check up."

"Okay, a check up…what does a 'check up' usually involve?" The ebony chocobo asked.

"You will soon find out young one." Noodle said before he moved to the greens that had been equally shared out between him and Zack, who ate his half.

Zack poked his head out of the pen and looked around. There had been other chocobos in other pens talking to each other. He soon looked over to Floss. The fat chocobo had a look of disappointment on his face for having no greens.

"You might want to move your head away from poor Floss or he'll start squawking his beak off at you. We don't want that happening now, do we?" Noodle said before returning to his greens. Zack quickly averted his head away from the big bird.

He looked around at the other stalls. The females had been placed on the other side of the barn while, the males have been placed on the side Zack was on. A cage near the front of the barn contained the newly born Chocobo. They looked like small fluffy balls running around. Zack suddenly felt like doing a cannonball upon them. They looked as if they'd break his fall. He looked back at Noodle and found him standing beside him, also looking at the small bundles of feathers. Was he thinking the same mischievous thoughts he was? If he was, then that was a little out of his character, but awesome. Zack would have expected Azure to be thinking the same thoughts as him, not Noodle.

"Ahh blessed little things, are they not? There the new batch that hatched last week," Damn, he wasn't thinking the same thoughts. "Two pens down this one is one of the loving fathers of the batch, Logi. He is also a breeder. The other father is out at some place called 'Gold Saucer'. If you ask me, those humans are quite a unique-brained lot but they are lovely creatures to be around. But a bit of advice since you seem lost on everything; do not go around the hatchlings with a female around you. They will pick every single feather off your head. That nitwit Azure got too close to them with a female around and got his crown plucked from his head. He did not really feel like talking about it for weeks. Quite hilarious site to see, actually." Noodle let out a, what Zack would call it, a nose laugh. Zack nodded.

Zack soon heard a voice coming closer to the pen he and Noodle were in. It was unmistakably Chocobo Bill. Noodle wished him good luck and moved to the other side of the stall, as Bill opened up the pen.

"Ah, ta beauty black chocobo." Bill exclaimed, and opened his arms as to hug Zack, while he chewed on a piece of straw. Zack 'Kweh'ed.

"Yer just come wit' me now and we' git yer checked up on." Zack moved towards Bill. The man threw a rope around Zack's neck like the day before, and left it lose. Zack followed Bill out of the barn to walk around it to reveal a paddock. It had a few chocobos running around out there, or eating the green grass. Bill stopped and took the lasso off Zack's neck.

"Well lets see if yer gots a number on yer." Bill pushed up a couple of feathers on the base of Zacks spine to find no numbers.

"Ah ha! A wild black chocobo! Yer lot are quite rare 'round these bits. I think I'll keep yer to be a breeder." Bill did a little victory dance on the spot, sporting a smile on his face. "Well since yer ain't got no number on yer, I'll tag yer tomorrow." Zacks eyes widened. He did NOT want to be numbered! No way in Ifrit's hells or Shiva's ice castle! Bill still had a smile on his face.

"Now ter see if yer a girl or boy." Zack tried to move away. This man was freaking him out! He didn't want some old man touching his penis, even if he was a chocobo, it was going to be a no. He would kick the man away and run for it before the man got a stare at his manhood…chocobohood…whatever, it was the same organ. Zack was about to flee when Bill looked below his butt and moved a few feathers away. Zack froze.

"Ah, a boy! Wondered why Noodle didn't git yer yet." Bill spoke.

No way. No bloody way. The old perverted man just took at peek at his cock! That fucker! No one looks at Ex-SOLDIER First Class Zackary Fairs cock WITHOUT his permission! Zack slowly turned his head towards Bill with a glare stuck on his face. Bill just thought he was halfway blinking.

"Yer gonna need a name. Hmm what 'bout 'Onyx'? Yeah, that 'ill fit nicely wit' yer." Bill nodded putting a lasso around the still glaring Zack. When Bill was just about to move away, Zack warked angrily and latched on some hair on Bills head and pulled. _'Yeah that's right you perverted old farmer guy! Try and grow some hair on that new shining bald patch. That's what you get even you stare at my penis without thy permission! Narhaha!'_ Zack choco-smiled and did a little victory dance for himself and Bill moaned and groaned in pain and was rubbing the new, and Zack approved, bald patch on the top of his head.

Bill mumbled something about some chocobos being stupid and walked Zack towards the front of the barn. When Zack entered, he heard a little voice call for him. Zack stopped and looked down. One of the baby chocobos was saying something to him. Bill looked back and stopped so Zack could see them. He didn't want an extra bald patch on his head.

"Father?" One of the little chocobos said. Zack tilted his head. Five other chocobos around the little one looked at him.

"Papa?"

"Daddy?"

"Pa?"

"Dada?"

"Mummy?"

Zack Choco-smiled and leaned down to nuzzle the babies. Four more looked their way, wobbled up and tried to nuzzle, cuddle and Choco-kiss their 'Father'. He soon moved back up and the baby chocobos started to jump around to get Zacks attention back.

"Okay kiddos, I'm not your father." Zack looked at them.

One stopped jumping and looked like it was about to cry, "You not papa?" That one looked at the others and they all started crying out loud. Zack couldn't bear to see the babies cry so he told them want they wanted to hear.

"I'm only joking kids, of course I'm your pa. Could you ever ask for someone better?" Zack choco-smiled. Well, it was fine to play around until their real chocobo fathers came right?

As soon as Zack said that, all crying sceased and high pitch warks and kwehs could be heard. Zack let out a heartfelt laugh as he continued to nuzzle the babies. To think, he wanted to cannon ball them before.

"Well, it's time for me to go bubs! Don't forget me now ahaha!"

Zack stood at full height and walked over to Bill. The man still didn't look happy. He was still half covering his new bald patch with the hand that wasn't holding the end of the rope. Zack started to walk to the pen Noodle was located in, but stopped in front of Azure's stall wide-eyed.

Azure never mentioned his owners' name. Now Zack and found out, he felt like glomping the man who was the Owner. It was Kunsel. Zack couldn't believe it! He thought he died at the fall of meteor. And here the man was feeding Azure some Greens, as he put the saddle on top of Azure with a slight smile on his face. Zack suddenly let out a loud but excited 'Kweh' and ran over to Kunsel. The man turned wide eyed and put his arms up as to protect himself from an expected crash. It didn't come.

He opened his eyes to see the ebony chocobos head leveled with his. Zacks beak was open with his tongue flopping out one side and panting like a dog. Kunsel put on an uneasy smile and patted the top of the chocobo head unsurely. The chocobo started to wark very weirdly.

"Wa-wark. Wa-wark? WA-WARK!" Zack warked at Kunsel.

"Umm, good chocobo?" Kunsel said. He looked over to Chocobo Bill who just shrugged

"Wa-wark wa-wark wa-wark wa-wark." Zack said continuously, waving his head side to side. He was trying to say Kunsel.

"Yo Zack," Zack looked towards Azure and stopped his warking. "You know my owner?" Azure asked.

"Hell yeah I know Kunsel! His like one of the greatest best friends you could ever ask for!" Zack spoke enthusiastically.

Azure just gave Zack a look and nodded slowly. Zack nuzzled Kunsel, who also gave Zack a weird look, then moved out of the stall and walked to the next one with Noodle.

Kunsel moved Azure out of his stall and hopped on top of him. Kunsel looked at Zack and noticed that the chocobo had a cross scar on its left cheek. Kunsel narrowed his eyes in thought. Why did that scar look so familiar. He shrugged it off and waved bye to chocobo Bill as he was putting Zack back in with Noodle.

Noodle smiled at Zack.

"How was the check up Zack?" Asked Noodle.

"He looked at my penis." said Zack as he moved to eat some greens. Man, he could really go for some chocolate right now.

"Well how else could he tell your gender?" Said the yellow one. Zack looked up from his food and moved his head towards Noodle.

"True. But still, it was disturbing!" Zack said. He raised his voice when he said 'disturbing' as to prove the point, and then moved back to his bundle of greens. Noodle nodded as if trying to understand. What was so wrong about wanting to check what sex you were? Noodle shook his head as he looked towards Zack. The ebony chocobo sure was a weird one.

Noodle just walked over to the hay stack, sat down, and started to groom himself.

--

It was raining in Edge when Cloud Strife woke up. It wasn't thunderous though, just a light sprinkle. He had slept in the same position so his left arm, leg and neck were stiff. He groaned and sat up. He moved his head back and forth trying to get the ache away. Cloud cracked an eye open and looked towards the red numbering of his alarm clock. Four AM. He got up and got ready to start the day's deliveries. He would have woke up at six am but he wanted to avoid Melinda…that scary fangirl. He shuddered as he brushed his teeth.

When he was ready, he walked down stairs quietly trying not to wake Tifa or the kids. He noticed that Fenrir wasn't out side in the rain. Tifa must of pushed her in the garage when he was asleep upstairs. Bless that woman really. He would of married her if he rode that boat. Pity.

He went out side, after he checked Melinda wasn't around, and quickly walked to the garage. He quietly opened it and turned the lights on to see his beautiful bike shining in the artificial light cast upon it. He checked the delivery containers to see if Tifa put the packages in here. She did. He walked over to her and pushed her out before turning the lights off. He quietly closed the door. He kept pushing Fenrir down the street until two houses down. He turned the engine on and rode off to start deliveries.

To bad he forgot to lock the door to the Seventh Heaven main door, and the red haired girl watching him from an alleyway made her way in.

--

When Cloud was gone, Melinda snuck into Seventh Heaven. She quietly closed the door and made sure it didn't wake anyone. She was smiling like the crazy person she was as she creeped up the stairs and darted into Clouds room, closing the door. She let out a happy sigh and went to Clouds bed, and took a deep breath inside of Clouds pillow. She sighed in content to smell his scent. She turned around to see Clouds work desk.

"Now to see where you are headed my beautiful and absolutely sexy man." She whispered to herself. She went through a stack of paperwork. She soon found the one with the latest date on it. It was a list of the deliveries Cloud was going to do today and what times he plans to get there. Cloud had memorized them the night before Denzel and Marlene got up in his room to drag him out.

Most of his deliveries were in Edge. He was going to do those first. Then around three o'clock he was going to go to Kalm and do Deliveries there. He was going to finish at night so he wrote that he was going to stay in the inn over there.

Melinda looked up with an evil smile on her face. Perfect! She can go to Kalm and follow him around there.

Her eyes connected to a photo Cloud had covered in a frame on his desk. It was a picture of the children from last night, the bar hostess and her man. Both the girl and the woman were smiling. The young boy had a shy smile on and her lovely man had a slight smile on his kissable lips. Oh Melinda just wanted to squeal, and did so mentally. She didn't want to wake up the dreaded woman up or those kids.

She quickly got out a piece of paper and pen and wrote down the times of when and where Cloud was going to be in Kalm. Oh her blessed man Cloud was not going to miss her; she was coming to keep him company.

She put the pen and paper back in her bag and silently walked out of Seventh Heaven, closing the door quietly. She started to walk towards the bus stop and got out her piece of paper with times to see what her lovely was doing now. As she got to the bus stop, she looked at the timetable of the buses and Clouds own one, and compared the time. She would make it to Kalm an hour earlier. Perfect, gave her time to get a room in the inn Cloud was staying at, and find the perfect view points. Life just couldn't get any sweeter, could it? She sat down and waited for the next bus, smiling and thinking of Cloud.

Back at Seventh Heaven, Tifa heard something downstairs and got up to inspect the bar. As she got down there, she saw nothing out of order. As she walked to the door to look out, she had found it open.

"Huh, thought I closed that last night." She spoke to herself as she yawned. Tifa locked the door and moved back up the stairs and looked into Clouds room. He wasn't in bed. He must of left early to avoid that freaky girl.

As Tifa moved back to her room, she really couldn't blame Cloud. Tifa would have been freaked out herself if someone were stalking her. She got into bed for an extra hour of sleep.

---The Black Chocobo: The Rewrite---

A/N: * Shiver * Typing Melindas part always gives me the goosebumps. She so totally scares the living crap out of me. And I'm the bloody author! I am in love with you all from all the love I am getting. Sure I'm not as popular as other authors, but I'm still happy. I'm talking about all the story alerts and yadda yadda. Reviews are my favorite though ///^w^///.

Lol, me and Spopococ been talking and I wrote this part and I thought it would be pretty funny to be up here:

--

"Wark wark" Said Zack  
"Wark." Noodle supplied.  
"Kweh kweh." Azure in response.  
"Warkerdy wark wark! WARKER WARKERS! Wark wark kweh." Floss yelled at them.  
The other three chocobos laughed their heads off at him.

--

…Funny right? Try and guess what they are saying.

I thought you guys might want to know a bit about the OC's. So let's start with the Chocobos:

Noodle: A horny English accent speaking chocobo that would want to lay any female in front of him.

Azure: Just like his owner Kunsel, he loves to collect information and have a good laugh.

Floss: A fat, spoiled chocobo that goes off his head at any chocobo that comes near him. Feed him some greens and you're his new best friend.

Okay the humans OC now:

Lirasa, Zibba, Kanda, Xenlian, Vinru are just letters put together and OCs I needed at the time. They might be added in later chapters. Not sure about that one.

Tre is some guy in my Year (grade) at school. His really funny but the description of him in this story doesn't match the real life one.

And finally the most scariest, Melinda…

Melinda: The most scariest OC I have ever written. She makes me want to wet my pants just thinking about her. I based this one off a chick at school with the name 'Malinda'. Get it? MElinda, MAlinda…lol…the red hair, green eyes, freckles and the scary personality (minus the stalking nature) are similar traits they have together. But the rest on Melinda's attributes are her own lol.

Well there you go. Hope you like the latest chapter.

Lady-yuna7


	4. Chapter 4

(Pre-story) A/N: Heh heh heh! Got some news for you guys on the bottom of this story. Give love to my Beta Mitchell foo's! THIS CHAPTER IS NOT BETA'D

Disclaimer: Do I have to tell you again? Go to the first chapter to see it! Gosh.

---The Black Chocobo: The Rewrite---

Zack had woken to another day. Another day of leaning on Noodle but this time being woken up by sharp pecks of his beak. Very unpleased. So now we have this grumpy black chocobo who was staring hatefully at his breakfast. A bunch of greens. He really needed to eat something that wasn't green.

"My young Zack, do you want your greens going over to the big living dumpster over there?" Zack just kept on looking towards the greens, now contemplating if he should eat it or not. He then sighed and started to eat the greens slowly. He didn't feel like going hungry for the day, cause at the end of it, there will be more greens not some delicious cake waiting for him to eat. Noodle sat on the hay stack bad and watched Zack finish his greens. Noodle finished his before he to eat his greens.

"Zack, I still wonder why you lean on me and why you don't wake up early when the sun comes up."

_'Maybe it's because it's just way too early, you damn yellow feather duster.'_ Zack thought annoyed. "I don't know. I just like to sleep I guess and you're just so comfy." The Ebony chocobo replyed.

"Yes Zack, but there is still the fact for a young chocobo such as yourself to be sleeping in so late." Noodle tried to negotiate.

Zack just grumbled it off. The yellow chocobo didn't push it. The other chocobo was clearly not in the mood. When Zack finished, he moved towards the window and looked out. He saw Chocobo Bill coming. Zack smirked when he saw that Bill was wearing a hat. Served him damn right! Damn penis pervert.

Zack moved back and sat next to Noodle. Zack started a conversation of how Noodle got here in the farm and all that. Apparently Noodle was born on the farm. Poor yellow chocobo. Zack felt pity for him and spread his wing closest towards Noodle like he was putting a hand on someone's shoulder. Zack bet Chocobo Bill looked at his penis too. A lot.

Bill came to the shared pen and looked towards Zack. He opened the gate. Zack stayed where he was.

"Now come on Onyx, I ain't gwonna hert yer. I just movin' yer to a females pen, yer dope." Zack glared at Chocobo bills wording. He'll show him who's a dope!

Zack got up and looked towards Noodle. Noodle choco-smiled towards Zack.

"Go on young Zack. I am sure after you do your thing with a lovely female, he will move you back in here with me. You might even get your very own pen." Noodle spoke.

"I is gwonna move yer ta Flurry. I'm sure yer gonna love it." Zack looked over to the pen Bill was pointing at. He saw a yellow Chocobo. Noodle squarked to grab Zacks attention. It worked.

"Zack be careful. She is one of the most temperamental female chocobos in this farm. Do not do anything drastic to make her nip your eyes out. Last chocobo that bill sent to her lost a good patch of his feathers. Hopefully that does not happen to you." Noodle warningly said towards Zack as Bill closed the pen off Between Zack and Noodle.

"Come on. She can't be THAT bad. I just won't go near her and I will be fine right? I'll stay on the other side of the pen." Zack tried to reassure Noodle and Bill moved Zack towards Flurry pen.

"Not unless Bill feeds her a nut." Noodle warked back. Zack just lost all his confidence.

_'Crap I totally forgot! Nuts are like aphrodisiacs to chcocobos! SHIT! And if I remember what Angeal said about chocobos and nuts, is that they have a heaps larger affect on females then they do on the males.'_ Zack whimpered at his thoughts.

"Well here's yer new pen. Hope yer like its owner. Heh heh heh" Bill laughed evilly while ushering Zack inside. Zack got a good look at Flurry and she did the same to Zack. Bill closed the pen and put two nuts on the pen still. The rancher soon walked off to tend to other chocobos.

Zack felt tiny under Flurrys stare. She soon walked off and ate her nut. Zack just maneuvered around her when she walked over to eat her nut. She soon turned around to look at Zack.

"Er...H-Hi…Umm my n-name is…umm…heh…Z-Zack" He studdered with little confidence. Flurry huffed.

"Well ain't yo gonna eat yo nut? I ain't got all day." Zack just looked towards her dumbfound. "God males are sure ass stupid. Hey Wire, check out this male. His more pathetic then the last male you had. And that chocobo was a freaking tart." Flurry yelled to the pen next to her. A green chocobos head popped in. Wire looked up and down Zack before letting out a snort laugh.

"Sure is dumb looking but sure is cute." Wire was still laughing but lightly. When had finished she rested her on Flurrys pen door. Zack just looked at her with his beak opened, offended. Sure he was cute, but dumb? If a _chocobo_ thought he was dumb, how many people thought he was dumb? Zack feared the number.

Flurry walked around the opposite side of the pen, and Zack mirrored her movements. So now Zack was at the front of then pen while Flurry was at the back. The ebony chocobo looked to his left and noticed Wire was gone. He then fully turned his head towards the stall where Noodle resided alone. Noodle head was poking out of the pen. He had a sympathetic look on his face for Zack.

Zack took a quick glance back at Flurry who was staring at him like he was a piece of food. Zack quickly turned his head right back around to look at Noodle and whimpered. He soon stood to his full height and tried to be a man…a male chocobo…with balls and not back down at Flurry's' glare.

"Yo fart head, come over to Flurry and she'll make all your worries go away." She spoke seductively. Zack meep and scurried to the closest corner tried to back away as Flurry moved closer.

"I'm sure w-we are…I mean _can_ sort this, umm, heh, out like civilized chocobos?" By the time Zack said 'chocobos', Flurry was right up to him and his voice sounded like an adolescent male going through puberty. Gosh this chocobo made Zack want to wet himself.

"Sort what out honey?" God, she using the sweet cute talk with him. She even added a nickname! A nick_name_? What type of chocobos gives out nicknames?

"Heh, you know, I'm sure you…" Gulp " you…umm…don't wanna," She moved her head so it was leveled with Zacks. He gulped again. "y-you really don't," She narrowed her eyes…well out it comes "don't want to mate with me?" There.

She Scoffed. Zack right about there almost wet his feathers.

"Ya might be a dumb ass of a chocobo, but that don't mean yo ugly." She soften her glaze and looked flirtatious towards Zack.

"I'll tell ya want I wanna do to you."

"W-wa?" Goddess he couldn't even speak properly. She moved her beak towards Zacks ear.

"I wanna have yo babies." She whispered.

Zack let out a loud squark and got up and pushed Flurry away who also let out a squarky wark. He tried to jump the pens door.

"I think I've been here too long." Zack spoke with haste as he successfully opened the pen door with his beak after he realized he couldn't jump it. He quickly dashed out and locked the gate so Flurry couldn't follow him.

"Yo, Dumb ass! Where you going? Come back here and screw me senseless! I want yo babies dork!" She warked out to Zack. He only glanced back at her.

The stopped in front of Noodles Stall, ignoring Flurry's warks towards him to come back. Noodle looked up towards Zack.

"Ahh Zack, I haven't heard dear Flurry warks of pleasure. Why are you here?" Noodle asked Zack as he got up.

"She scares the hell outta me! I'm getting out of here. Want to come with me?" Zack spoke in a hurry, jumping on one foot to another. He soon felt his heart race faster then it already was. In the corner of his eye, he saw the shadow of Bill coming towards barn. He needed to hurry.

Noodle thought for a bit before answering.

"No young Zack. I've been here most of my life. I do not know much of the outside world so I believe it is best that I stay here." Noodle smiled towards Zack. The ebony chocobo just looked uneasy towards Noodle but nodded his head. He could understand, even though he didn't want to be leaving Noodle alone. After all, the chocobo had taught him how to be, well, a chocobo.

Zack said a quick farewell before dashing to the door. He came to a halt before exiting. The problem? Chocobo Bill was standing at the front of the barn with what looked like a tranquilizing gun in his hands.

Bill glared…

…And Zack glared right back into his eyes.

Then Bill spoke.

"I ain't letten a bloody chocobo go! Specially a black one! So yer just be going nighty-night haha!" Bill explained to Zack as he aimed the gun towards him. Zack just tensed up even more and hardened his gaze.

Zack just waited to the right moment to come…

Bill fired.

Zack dodged to the right.

And Floss was the one shot with the tranquilizer.

…poor fat chocobo…

Zack didn't waste anytime getting up and dashing for the wide opened plains toward Kalm before Bill reloaded his gun and tried to fire again.

"Gaia dang it! Ya made meh hit that Floss there! You damn Black bird made me shot me pride and joy! Why you…!" Bill didn't finish his sentence because he was aiming at Zacks shrinking figure disappearing in the fields. He fired again.

Zack was slighty panting when he heard another shot go off and quickly dropped to the ground just in time to hear the dart go right pass his ear. Gaia must be on his side. He quickly got back up and started running again.

The last thing he heard was Bill yelling his head off before dashing off again, laughing as he did so.

* * *

Matt was wondering why he never decided to join something exciting like being an adventurer or join the army. But no, he had to become a bus driver, something not dangerous as being chomped down like fresh meat being fed to wild tigers.

Now he had to get up early because his timetable said he had to go to Kalm. Seriously, he was a bus driver for Egde only. Why did the bus company suddenly change his position to traveling between the town and the city was unknown for him.

Right now he was driver his bus to his first stop near the popular 'Seventh Heaven'. He had heard that the hero Cloud Strife had lived there. But he guessed it was too early for him to come out.

When Matt opened the door, an outrageously strange redheaded looking girl walked quickly on the bus with a stretched right across her face, showing off her multi-coloured braces. She just stood in front of him, smiling without blinking.

"Gil please." Matt said to her. Why was she staring at him like that for?

She quickly handed him the gil. "Kalm please."

"That's the only place this bus is going miss." Matt gave her an annoyed look. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with this…thing that was in the form of a female human.

She gave him a dirty type of look at walked further on the bus and took her seat…it was right behind the drivers seat.

Twenty minutes in the ride to Kalm and Matt was desperately wishing he had argued harder not to take this bus, or maybe a couple of headache tablets. This redhead just didn't shut up! He had to listen to her repeat the same lame, well-known words 'Are we there yet?' continuously. He wanted to tell her to shut the hell up, but he just didn't have the heart to.

Because he didn't have the heart, he just had to listen to her over and over again. So freaking monotonous.

'Moments like this, I wish meteor did fall on us…' he wishfully thought. Pity, really.

"Are we there yet?" Matts' eye twitched.

"No."

Two minutes later…

"Are we there yet?" Stress level rising. No reply.

Four minutes later…

"Are we there yet." The stress dam broke.

"NO!" Breath Matt…just breath "Just wait until we get there, okay. Now get behind the yellow line and sit down." Matt spoke softly trying to take deep steadly breaths in. Matt was bleesed that Melinda moved back to her sit right behind him.

Finally, some peace and quiet…

"Are we there yet?"

And everything repeated again.

* * *

Cloud had a pleasant trip to Kalm. A fight or two, but other then that, just peaceful driving. As he looked up he saw the cliff where the buster sword stood. He decided to drive towards it. A couple of late delivery's isn't going to kill anyone…right?

Well…if someone gonna die, they should of went to the hospital.

He hopped off Fenrir and walked calmly towards the rusting sword. As he got there, memories of the man that had saved his life ran though his mind. Good memories, sad memories, happy, horrifying, hilarious, exciting, depressing, and most of all, heartbreaking.

He was there for a while till he saw a speeding bus go by on the road. He then spotted the small figure of the driver. The guy looked like it was about to burst a vein. Then the blond haired man noticed something orange at his side…why did that orange thing look so familiar? Then it hit him like a feather getting blown away by a jet engine. His eyes widen.

_'Oh my goddess MINERVA?! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!!' _Screamed Clouds brain, making his body wince in response.

Like a lighting bolt, Cloud dropped to the ground, fearing he was too late and that the demon saw him.

He moved one hand up to flatten and hopefully cover his trademark yellow hair. He then moved his head up enough to see the bus drive by, then quickly scooted around to see it drive by.

It looked like she didn't see him otherwise the bus would of swerved around or she would jump out the window.

Cloud soon got up when the bus was a speck in the distance and walked cautiously closer to Fenrir. How did she know where he was going? But was it really her? Or could it have been someone that looked like her? Even so, he still needed to take the deliveries to the waiting clients. Damn this all!

The Swordsmen soon hopped on his beloved Fenrir and road towards Kalm, thinking of a strategic plan to avoid the crazy fangirl, if it was her, that was.

* * *

By the time Zack got to a lake, he was about to drop in exhaustion. So much running. He didn't think he could run so much. But when running as a chocobo, it actually makes you feel free and powerful. Maybe that's why chocobos love to run so much…but running too much can tire a chocobo out. Like Zack has proven.

Instead of simply letting his legs give way so he could slam onto the ground, he slowing lowered to the ground so he didn't further hurt his body. He exhaled.

As soon has he regained his breath, he got up and walked towards the water. The black chocobo looked around to see any indication that the water might be poisoned. None, good. He opened up his beak and very quickly stuck his tongue out to lap the water to see if it was fresh or salty. It was fresh.

Zack quickly dunked his whole beak into the water and inhaled it. He soon came back up coughing that sounded like he was hacking up something, and water pouring put his nose. He soon took in deep breath and exhaled hard out of his nose to get rid of the excess water, then he shook his head like a dog.

He then lowered his head and started to drink the water like an actually chocobo.

After he was finished he started on his journey to Kalm…after some food and sleep. Firstly his food. Those horrid greens, if he could find some.

* * *

Cloud stopped Fenrir outside of Kalm and took it so it was covered underneath a nice bunch of spacey trees. Even though he felt like it was safe there and it was hard to spot, there was always the chance it could be. He took the packages with him so he could take them in and without being spotted.

As he came close to the gate he saw Melinda walk into the Inn he was going to stay at. Cloud cringed.

_'Oh no…it's her! How did she know that I was going here? And how did she know I was going to stay at that exact Inn?'_ The man almost screeched in horror as she walked back out to grab her bag and almost saw him. Cloud quickly jumped behind the closes wall before she spotted him. After a few painful moments, he looked back. She wasn't there.

He soon dashed into Kalm and to his first client. Then the next, and then the next, and then a few after that. And in that time period, he was looking out for outrageous red hair that could be following him.

After his last one, he ran into an alley way. He soon took the quickest route to the gates that lead to Kalm outside. On his way there, he tripped over a couple of bins and successfully made a cat screech and run off. But in the end, he still turned out okay…mind a bit of garbage juice that had stained his clothes, and he looked pretty presentable.

When he was going to leave the last alleyway that lead to the gate, he saw Melinda talking to an ice cream man. She ordered a waffle cone that was double scoop of vanilla and rainbow ice cream with had a flake sticking out of it. That was Clouds favorite! The blond man looked down pitifully. She was eating something that he loved to eat…

But on the other hand…

Maybe she copied him! She's eating something that was his favorite! Cloud felt hatred run though him as he glared at Melinda. When she soon turned the corner she ran out of the alley way and out of Kalm to Fenrir.

He started it up and dashed off in the direction of the chocobo farm. He needed somewhere to hide! And he needed somewhere to hide fast! Since Chocobo Bill knows him, maybe he could let Cloud stay for a couple of nights.

But getting there usually takes a day or so, then he decided to hike out for a night.

It was getting darker and darker as he drove alone to get to the Chocobo ranch. He decided to stop for the night.

As he slowed down, he saw a green forest at a foot of a mountain and a perfect tree to sleep under. He drove closer to it and got off Fenrir.

He noticed that he forgot to pack his camping gear, and also food in cases just like these. He groaned but then though of an idea. He watches 'Man vs. Wild' with the kids when he was home and picked up a few tips from Bear Grylls.

So Cloud started to make a makeshift tent from what nature has provided him. When he was finished, he stood back and admired his work. When was good about it was that it was nearly invisible to the surroundings and what was even better was that he could fit in it.

Even though Cloud was hungry, he wasn't up to the task of eating anything he could find, so he just left it to that. He didn't feel daring enough to eat grasshoppers, snakes, maggots, larva or anything of the sort.

So instead he gathered wood and started a fire that would hopefully keep away stray animals or monsters.

When the sun went down, Cloud just looked towards the small campfire and thought. He just thought of blasphemy. Just small little things that came to mind. Such as what he did yesterday, what he was going to do tomorrow, what chicken and chocolate spread taste like together and other stuff. Mostly about his past though like how much he looked like his mother, how he should of improved in his training and how he didn't notices the door behind the Nibelheim reactor since he always went up there when he was younger.

Some time has past as light wind blew across the landscape and softly tossed Clouds blond spikes around. He found it comforting some how. A small smile placed itself upon his face. Cloud soon looked up towards the moon and decided it was time to go to sleep.

He got up and got under his natural tent and fell asleep with his tuff of yellow hair sticking out. The fire, which Cloud had put more wood on, was burning strong and had its orange reflection shining on Cloud hair.

A stronger wind blew passed.

* * *

A strong wind blew passed. But that wasn't what had woken him up. It was the scent that was carried with the wind that woke him up. Zack shot right up and narrowed his eyes in the direction it was coming from.

He used all strength he could muster up and ran towards it. Only one person had that unique scent and he was determined to see him! Zack didn't care if he was headed in the direction of the chocobo ranch, he just ran…

And ran…

And ran…

But the smell got stronger and stronger. There was also the scent of burning wood mixed in. Zack started to panic and run faster. In the distance he could spot a small light source. Once noticing it was a campfire he calmed down. He looked around the campsite.

The first thing he had noticed was the impressive sleek black motorcycle that just looked like it could eat you up. It looked much more stronger and faster then the Hardy Daytona. He coo'ed at it in appreciation. He soon looked at the dieing fire. But, the question was, if the large motorcycle was here and the small fire there, then where was the person who did this. The place reeked of Cloud so where was he?

Zack looked around and noticed that the fires reflection was shining on something. The black chocobo quietly walked closer and looked closer at it. Blond hair, no, more like blond spikes. Then it clicked in his chocobo sized brain.

_'Cloud!'_

Said blond man was tucked away in a tent made out of things the mother Gaia had provided. Instead he looked at Clouds innocent sleeping face. A piece of stray hair was irritating Clouds nose. How did Zack know? Cloud was slightly twitching his nose.

Zack softly grabbed the piece of stray hair in his beak and moved it out of the way.

Clouds face soon shined with such beauty that took Zacks breath away.

Zacks soon moved away and went towards the campfire and sat himself down and started to preen himself. He wanted to look presentable for Cloud when he wakes up. After Zack finished preening himself, he soon went to sleep.

---The Black Chocobo: The Rewrite---

A/N: Hows that everyone! You like? I know I'm happy to finish this haha. Things are starting to move now. Yay.

Firstly my long story about why this wasn't updated sooner. Firstly when I updated the last chapter, I did a couple of days of planning and then trying before I went to a holiday to Indonesia for three weeks. Oh and if you're wondering, it was great fun and our driver (cause my family is rich over there) name is orgy. Epic right? Well anyway when I got back, I was swamped with heaps of assignments that I'm still trying to finish. Being in Year 12 (Grade 12. In Australia (more like NSW) we call it Year 12) is hard and all I can say to people who are still in school is that, try your freaking hardest! Cause when you get in your last year, it's really crazy!

I actually am using time I stole from studding and all that to finish this, so you guys better gimme some loving otherwise I won't feel the loving and you won't see another chapter in a while cause remember...Assignments narhahaha!

Oh and I LOVE watching 'Man vs Wild'. Freaking epic! Seriously, go watch it! Bear Grylls is freaking epic!

Lady-yuna7


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OMG!! I love you all! I love all the reviews I got from the last chapter! So I just had to post this XD! Thank you for all your support, even to the people who don't review. Also, there is a gift on the bottom for all you guys and gals!

This **Chapter** is **dedicated** to spopococ cause she is a wonderful person, and you will see why at the bottom! (^w^) Hugs for her w!

Disclaimer: …-Eye twitches as lady-yuna7 points to the first chapter- don't make me say it again…

Thanks to Ziggy Pasta for betaing this chapter because Mitchel is rather busy at the moment.

**Also, I want to point out that Zack's eyes are blue and violet in this story. Since people say they are violet and then they're blue, so I decided when Zack is human, they're blue and when he is a chocobo they're violet. But I say that they are blue since they're blue in the original, Ehrgeiz, AC, ACC, BC, LO, KH:BBS and Crisis Core.**

---The Black Chocobo: The Rewrite---

The morning sun rose with a smile upon its face as it shone its magnificent rays across the land and hit a sleeping blond man, covered in Gaia's natural green tent with a tuff of yellow sticking out, and a black chocobo that was drooling.

Cloud's eyes twitched as he slowly opened them to help him get out of his sleepy state. He took in a loud yawn, which cracked his jaw into place. He soon closed it with a small lazy smile to replace it. He then stretched, cracked a few bones, then started to rub his eyes. What a morning to wake to! Even though his natural bed gave him a bit of a stiff back, birds had greeted him with their morning song and a nice nature-like scent blew in the soft wind. The blond man then crawled out of his little tent, closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and exhaled. To make the moment more relaxing, he slowly opened his bright, mako blue eyes.

Cloud soon walked past the used small campfire, straight towards Fenrir, and checked his baby if she was scratched during the night by a stray animal. That was when he heard a loud snore come from behind him. His eyes widened as he turned around. It was a black chocobo that was sleeping on his back with its talons sticking up in the air. Its head was on the side as it was slowly breathing in and out.

Cloud walked up towards the chocobo and looked down to its head. The crown of feathers upon its head was shaped differently than other chocobos. It was pointing in the same way as an average chocobo, but it was just dead straight. Not only that, it had a small but noticeable 'X' shaped scar right under the left side of its beak.

This chocobo looked strangely familiar to Cloud, but that couldn't be, because he was never into breeding chocobos. The man didn't dwell too much on it, and walked towards Fenrir again. He got on the beast and was about to start it up, just as another beast squawked awake and jumped up. Cloud also jumped out of surprise.

The black chocobo opened its violet eyes and looked startled right into Cloud's.

The bird soon shook its head to get sense back in it, and then looked at Cloud again, but this time, with eyes more focused. The blond-haired man then blinked his eyes twice in response.

Cloud soon broke the gazing match that had evolved between the two, and walked towards Fenrir. It was really was weird waking up and finding a chocobo at his campsite. The fire at night was meant to keep such creatures and monsters away. Well, it had kept the monsters and most stray animals away. So why did this odd-looking chocobo choose to stay close to something that most chocobos would usually run away from?

This chocobo was a strange one. Black chocobos were very rare, and if someone had found this rare breed, then it wasn't found in this area. Not even this continent. Not only that, but something about this strange black chocobo made it seem familiar, like he knew it before. Maybe it escaped the chocobo farm? But this chocobo just didn't look like it was from the farm. It looked trained, sure, but maybe Cloud had seen this chocobo before. It just looked way too familiar. '_Maybe in another life'_ thought Cloud as he turned around, trying to ignore the pointing gaze of the black chocobo behind him.

He once again got on top of Fenrir and started her up. That was when he finally heard the chocobo let out a loud squawk behind him. The bird ran up to Cloud, blocking and successfully stopping his escape.

Cloud got off Fenrir and moved towards the bird. The bird just innocently watched Cloud get closer with its violet eyes. His stopped in front of the bird and halfheartedly glared mako blues into the violet ones. The bird cooed softly at Cloud.

Cloud didn't pay heed to the bird's soft coo and walked around until he was next to its wing. Desperate to gain Cloud's attention, the bird cooed a bit louder. Cloud paid no heed to it still.

Cloud picked the bird up and moved it to the side, out of Fenrir's way, then moved towards his bike and sat down. The bird did nothing when Cloud picked it up and placed it down. The black chocobo gasped, then let out a sorrowful wark as it looked down to the ground, feeling rejected.

That's when the bird heard the engine of the vehicle start. It warked and jumped in front of it yet again. But this time was different.

How?

The bird reered its right talon back and kicked it forward, successfully piercing its front two claws into Fenrir's front two tires. POP goes the tires…

The bird pulled its talon back, placing it on the ground with the sounds of air escaping, and Cloud shrieked.

The bird moved back so Cloud could run to his front tire to moan and gasp repeatedly while shaking his head.

Cloud lifted his head to see the chocobo sit down next to him. He was thinking of hitting the beast, but somewhere in his heart, something was calling out to him not to. Anyway, even though he was a little bit mean to them, and his hair resembled its ass, he had a soft spot for them. Stupidly cute walking puffs of feathers.

"Why?" asked Cloud, even though he knew the chocobo wouldn't reply. The black chocobo just looked up as if it was thinking. _'Stupid bird.'_ The chocobo soon got up and started to scratch something in the ground with its claw. What was that bird doing now? Look for bugs to eat?

It soon indicated to Cloud to come over by pointing its head. Cloud couldn't believe that he actually got up to see what the chocobo was doing. What? Did it find a colony of bugs to eat? Cloud snorted at that thought, then looked down to see this 'colony of bugs', only to find something that made his eyes widen a bit larger than usual.

It wasn't a colony of bugs…

It wasn't an under ground layer…

And it definitely wasn't a pot of gold.

The black chocobo had written something down by using its claws. The bird wasn't stupid at all, it was actually quite smart. Even had the grammar and spelling correct. Cloud usually forgot the minor details when writing. He gave some credit to the bird.

'_Because it will sadden me that you will be leaving me this time, not me leaving you. You're so mean.'_ It said.

Cloud blinked. And blinked again. What did THAT mean? Cloud scratched his head before letting out a 'hmm'. The black bird just looked at him with a choco-smile.

He then got an idea. Stupid idea, but it just might work. _'Can't believe I'm going to do this,'_ he thought.

"Uhh, what do you mean by that?" Cloud asked stupidly. The bird looked up in thought, before looking back down again to rub its talon across the writing, then scratched over it again. And again, another message appeared.

'_Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten me )': That's not nice Spiky, you've hurt my feelings,' _the message read. Cloud's eyes went harsh, nostrils flared as he took a deep breath in. He read it again. Spiky?!

It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Impossible…wasn't it? Cloud slowly turned his head towards the chocobo, who was once again scribbling something in the dirt with its sharp talon.

'_Yeah, Spiky, I know what you're thinking, and yes, it's me, the one, the only, and the awesomeness Zack Fair ~owo~' _it said.

"Zack…?"

"Wark?"

"Is it really you?"

"Kweh."

"Seriously?"

A nod.

"You're not smartassing me now, are you?"

"Wark." A choco-frown.

Cloud was just staring at Zack in uncertainty. Was it really Zack? But as a chocobo? How is it possible? Why did it happen? Was the planet involved? So many questions that had no answer for now. But there was that ONE question that was nagging his brain out.

"If it is you Zack, why did you hurt my BABY!" Cloud pointed his arms towards Fenrir, like the females in those car ads do to help sell them, while still looking straight into Zack's shining violets with anguish written all over his face.

Zack didn't pay heed to the bike because the look in Cloud's eyes was just…alluring. He looked so lost and scared with his eyes so wide and his little mouth open just a tiny bit.

He moved his head closer to Cloud's and hugged him like a lion** (1)**.

Cloud let his hands fall to his sides rejectedly, then moving them up to hug the Zack-chocobo awkwardly. Zack cooed and whistled softly. They soon moved apart. Cloud coughed.

"I'll be back soon. Just stay here for a moment."

"Kwehhhh." Violet eyelids lowered.

"I promise, I just need someone to pick Fenrir up."

"Wark?" Zack's head tilted to the side in obvious confusion.

"My bike." Cloud pointed towards Fenrir to show him.

Zack 'kweh'ed while nodding in understanding and walked over to the makeshift campfire and sat down. Cloud walked a bit further away to gain a bit of privacy while dialing someone on his phone.

Zack sneezed, sniffled and slightly shook his head before starting to groom himself. _'Man, Cloud sure seems weird around me. Might be because I'm a chocobo. But shouldn't that make him feel comfortable? He's got the hair and I got…the, well, body.' _Zack looked up to see Cloud close his phone. Their eyes met before Cloud let a small smile appear on his face, then faced his bike after he hung up and placed his phone into his pocket. The small smile was replaced by a small frown. He then walked dejectedly towards Fenrir, and plopped sadly down in front of the equally sad popped tires. He let out a long sigh as he inspected the damage that had been dealt. Zack went back to grooming himself.

'_Can't he get over the bike? What's so good about it anyway? There's always me to look at! Come on, Cloud, look this way! Oh I am so tempted to wag my ass in front of his face and say 'Hey your hair is on my ass! Isn't it pretty?' but he won't understand me._' Zack shook his head from those thoughts. He had been away from Cloud for so long. Zack feared that Cloud had lost that closeness to him. _'Ahh, I don't EVEN want to dwell on those thoughts. Hmm, what should I think about? Haha! I'm thinking about thinking of something. I'm so silly! I wonder what Noodle is doing? Maybe he took a trick off me and started to hurt Bill. I never liked that Bill, even before I was a chocobo…Damn slack-jawed yokel.' _

"Hey, umm, Zack?" Cloud looked towards Zack and he lifted his beak from his feathery wing and tilted his head. He blinked.

"Since Fenrir's two front tires are popped, which I haven't forgiven you yet for doing that, can I ride you to take me to the chocobo farm? I…umm need to go there for…something," the blond man asked shyly, getting a tinge of red on his face from utter embarrassment, as his eyes averted Zack's violet ones. The question sounded wrong in so many ways, but the way he was asking it was out of pure innocence, with no sexual implications there. Even though Cloud loved Zack, he was, in no way, even if Sephiroth came back to destroy the planet and it was the only way to doing it, going to do it with a chocobo. He was not into bestiality.

Zack looked disinterested and softly warked angrily a bit, before nodding. He got up before walking to Cloud.

"Wait, we're not going yet. I'm not leaving Fenrir out here all alone. I'm not moving until the tow truck from Kalm comes." Cloud proved this by walking around the chocobo and sat next to his natural tent. Zack watched his movements before walking towards the dead campfire and sat next to it and continued to preen himself.

* * *

It took two hours till Cloud started to hear an engine in the distance. About freaking time the blond man was thinking. He got so bored from thinking, he started to create a little tower out of twigs. Zack started to choco-stomp bugs on the ground.

When the truck came to a halt, both Cloud and Zack looked at the greasy man that exited to drivers' seat door.

To Zack, the man was so stereotypical, it was funny. The chocobo snorted.

The man had a dirty white shirt on and was chewing on a piece of wood. He had quite a tummy too. Zack heard Cloud take a sharp breath in though his nose out of shock.

'_Maybe because he doesn't want that man touching his "Fenrir". I can't really blame Cloud, that man looks like he would hump anything. Wait a second; I don't want Cloud near that man! I better follow!' _Zack inwardly thought as he quickly followed right behind Cloud, acting like a dumb chocobo.

The man looked towards Fenrir, then towards Zack, and finally to Cloud. He grunted.

"That your ride?" The man pointed towards Fenrir. Cloud nodded.

"So where do you want me to send it to? The dump?" Cloud looked mortified. Well, his mortified, anyway, which were just widened eyes.

"No, I merely want you to take it to Kalm's motors and repairs and get the two front tires replaced," Cloud said. The man nodded before moving towards Fenrir, ready to haul it onto the back of his truck.

"Wait!" Cloud suddenly said. He jogged to Fenrir and opened the compartments before withdrawing his swords and placing them into his harness. The man whistled but didn't say anything.

The trucker took hold of Fenrir's handles before pushing it towards his tow truck and hooking the motorbike to it. The man then went to Cloud, got his pay, then moved towards his truck before turning back around to face Cloud. The trucker asked if he should tell the mechanics anything, and Cloud said he had already called the mechanics and explained everything.

The man then got into his vehicle turned it on before facing Cloud yet again.

"One more thing. Don't go to Kalm for a while. There is this strange girl that's looking for you. She's been asking all over the place for you. She asked me before I left. Redhead with glasses, know her?"

Cloud looked to the ground, as he started to think. "Melinda." Cloud looked back up towards the man. "When you get into Kalm, please make sure she doesn't see my bike, otherwise she will not stop following you. If she does spot you, don't say that it's mine, say it's a replica, and you're trying to make it work and need mechanics to help you. Under whatever circumstances, do not tell her that it's MY bike. You will not see the end of it," Cloud said. The man nodded.

"Right. I'll be taking that advice to heart. I wouldn't want her following me. I must say that I feel sorry for ya. She's fucking hideous. Well, I'm going to go now, bye Mr. Strife," the man said as he started to drive off, Fenrir rolling behind.

Poor Fenrir, the bike was getting dust all over it. Cloud moped inwardly.

"Kweh?" Cloud looked at Zack, as the chocobo got up. He started to scratch something in the ground again.

'_Who's Melinda? Scary ex-girlfriend? I hope not ):!' _it said. Cloud quickly shook his head.

"She's the most scariest fangirl that I have. She stalks me and tries to make me like her. Zack, I can't really express how much she scares me. My life is being turned upside down because of her. I'm just so…confused about it. I can't live a normal life anymore, and I blame her." Cloud looked down sorrowfully.

Zack scratched his claw into the earth again.

'_Well, now you got me here, and I promise you Cloud, I won't let her get near you. I will try, Cloud, only for you.'_ And Zack puffed his chest out when Cloud looked up to him. If Zack could, he would never back down on his word. When he promised something, he held his honor to it, all his pride he had earned, everything. And if he made a promise to Cloud, he WOULD keep it. He would try his hardest to keep it, anyway.

Every time he heared Cloud's name, or thought of him, something in his body felt a strange sensation. He couldn't pinpoint it, though.

"Thank you, Zack. For some reason, you always help me. I won't ever understand why though." Cloud let a light laugh and slightly shook his head. Zack just kweh'd.

Zack walked over to Cloud. He kneeled down next to Cloud and the blond man hopped onto his back, hoping not to pull any feathers. Cloud loosely wrapped his arms around Zack's neck and held his hands together. Zack moved his wings so it was over Cloud's leg. It helped by not letting the rider fall off, and was more comfortable on Zack's side. Zack turned his head so Cloud's face was in view.

"Do you know which way it is to the Ranch, Zack?"

The chocobo nodded. "Wark."

"Ok, go!" Cloud said, kicking softly at Zack's sides.

Zack kweh'd before dashing off. He might have started a little fast, because he could feel Cloud clutching on tighter. Zack just hoped Cloud didn't vomit on him.

* * *

It was getting dark, Zack was getting tired and Cloud fell asleep. When Zack had been running, he looked back to see that Cloud was resting peacefully on him.

They had gone the whole day without food. Zack went to take a detour out of hunger and thirst. He went back to the lake where he was before his smelled Cloud's scent the previous day.

Zack gasped at the beauty of it.

Since last night, he was too busy freaking out about Cloud's scent that he didn't stop to look at the beauty of it when the moonlight hit the water. It was something out of a dream, or maybe a painting. Whichever one sounded more beautiful. There were even little fireflies floating around turning off and on that gave the illusions that the bugs were teleporting.

Zack very carefully tried to take Cloud off his back. The blond-haired man got off, but let out an 'ompff' before letting out a little whine. He moved around on the ground before getting comfortable, like a child. Zack laughed a bit before walking towards the water to get a drink.

He didn't dunk his head in like before, but took careful sips. When he was quenched, he then walked over to the grass patch. He could NOT get over how much he hated the greens. He wanted proper food! Human food! Zack cringed before he started to eat.

'_Can't those damn ancients work faster? Sure, being a chocobo is fun, but I just can't like those greens…they're just so bitter.'_ Zack swallowed._ 'Ughh, gross, but I need the energy.' _

After Zack ate the greens, he walked back to Cloud.

The blond was happily sleeping away. Zack sat down right next to him. He softly clamped his beak at Cloud's collar before dragging Cloud a bit under his wing for warmth. Cloud seemed to accept it and snuggled his head further into the soft, warm feathers. He also moved his arms under Zack's wing. Zack just choco-smiled before shutting his eyes, falling asleep under the star-filled sky, dreaming of a time when life was free, with birds flying in the sunset.

---The Black Chocobo: The Rewrite---

**(1)**: You know how lions rub their heads together? Yeah that's the effect I'm trying to get.

A/N: Yay! This chapter is finished! Shorter than the others, and not as funny…well to me anyway. But it had to happen haha!

Oh my god! I love you all! All the loving I got from last chapter made me all…giggly inside w! AND THERE IS EVEN _**FANART**_!!!

Yeah you read right! Fan art! The most wonderful spopococ (I know you guys must of heard her around here on his site sometime! Ever read Training? Birth of a Phoenix? Confidence? Go read them! They are epic!) Drew a lovely piece of work for me! Zack is so cute in it!

http :// spopococ. deviantart. com/ art/ quot-The-Black-Chocobo-quot-157546463 (You know the drill, just delete the spaces!) If you can't click on it, the link is on my page.

And guess what! I got my assignments over and done with! So hopefully I'll be updating sooner than usual!

I actually posted this chapter today for specific reasons. Malady gets updated today. Yay! Love Malady! Well…for us Australians anyway…At 7:00pm…I know I timed it D:! But I don't care that much hehe! Ziggy Pasta calls me…Her 'persistent nagger'…I don't mind.

You see that little blue writing down there in the middle of the page that has a speech bubble. Go click on it and tell me what you think about this chapter. It's called a review haha!

lady-yuna7


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Got nothing to write up here…but that...

This chapter is self-beta'd

Disclaimer: -Write on a piece of paper- _' Go to the first chapter to see! Bloody hell!'_

---The Black Chocobo: The Rewrite---

The black chocobo was the first to awaken. He opened his eyes and looked up into the cloudy sky. The suns rays were shining through giving it a holy effect.

Zack looked down at Cloud. The man was slobbering all over Zack's dark feathers. Moments like this, Zack wished he was human again. He just wanted to rapidly scratch the top of Clouds head until the blond man fully woke up. Sometimes…it was better if he waited.

Most of Zack's life he was patient. When he was younger, his mother had always cooked something delicious. Zack, being the naughty little boy he was, couldn't wait for a treats. The nice warmth of a chocolate cookie, or a sponginess of a cake. Just those mouthwatering treats made it worth it. The younger Zack used to always sneak into the kitchen to take some.

_"Zack, away from those cookies!" His mother yelled._

_"But I want them now mama!" Zack whined._

_"Zack, out of the kitchen before I tickle you out of here!" She warned. Zack shook his head and his mother came up and tickled him._

_Zack whined and laughed as he tried to avoid his mother wiggling fingers. She always got him right on the belly and the sides on the stomach. She always knew the right spots on how to make him laugh in delight._

_When Zack had tried to regain his breath, his mother picked him up and put him down, away from the kitchen and the hot stove, where she was afraid Zack might touch it and burn himself._

_"Stay out there and be a good boy. If you do, you get some cookies. If you are a bad boy and try to get in here again, you are not getting any cookies." She yelled from the kitchen._

Waiting did get him some good treats. And those cookies had been worth the wait. Zack could still remember the soft hot deliciousness of them. The little parts of choc chips melting on his tongue. But other times, he just couldn't wait.

Like right now.

Those Cetra were late and pushing his limits. Zack wanted to be human. He wanted hands, so he can enjoy more activities then what stubby wings could do. He wanted to be able to climb trees, like he used to do when he was younger and other things. He wanted to communicate with humans. He wanted to so badly talk to Cloud, to express his thoughts and feelings, across a room or even over a field.

And most of all, he wanted to eat human food. He would of eaten some, but the chocobo stomach couldn't handle most human food. Mainly the good ones. Those tasteful sweets, man made and natural. Lollipops, Strawberries, Ice cream, Oranges, Cup cakes, and Dumbapples. Zack had obtained a very good liking when he first took a bite into that purple apple when he was in Banora all those years ago.

But there is still the fact that he wanted to be human! But this is one of those situations where you just had to wait. Zack sighed pitifully.

Even if he couldn't ruffle Clouds hair, he could still divulge in fun.

Zack slowly got out of Cloud clinging clutch and got up. Cloud was still sleeping heavily. Perfect. Now to think of something…to awaken the sleeping man from his…all so peaceful sleep. It was a pity, really.

Zack looked behind him, seeing the perfect wake up call. The chocobo looked back at Cloud and evilly choco-smiled.

He slowly latched his beak onto Clouds straps and slowly and gently dragged Cloud to the waters edge.

That was where the soft and tenderness had ended though.

The chocobo, who was now fully awake, picked Cloud up by the straps. Clouds eyes shot open a tad to late. All the poor man knew was that he was headed face first into morning cold water. All he could do was squeeze his eyes shut and hold his breath as he breached the freezing cold water.

Zack had swung him around before his beak and successfully slid out of Clouds multiple harness straps as the man was flung out into the waters edge. Good thing Zack had carefully removed Clouds large sword before resting last night, otherwise Zack would have a nice slash on his chest.

The blond haired man swam to the surface of the water and gasped for well-needed air. He let out a shuddered gasp as his body tried to get used to the sudden shock of the freezing water temperatures. He swam to the waters edge and laid out on the ground as he took deep breaths. He glared at Zack.

Said chocobo was choco-laughing at Cloud. Then the chocobo started to repeatedly bang one talon on the ground before falling out of laugher. Clouds face was priceless as his face broke over the water edge. Not only that, when he took a breath in, it sounded like a pig squealing. That pain Cloud had gone through, made Zack laugh harder.

When Cloud was warm enough, he got up and growled as he continued to glare at Zack.

"Zaaaack!!! Why did you do that for?!"

"Wark kweh kweh wark!!" Zack squawked as his laugher died down and he caught his breath. He got up, panting slightly. Cloud look down at his wet boots.

"That still wasn't nice Zack and now I'm cold." Even though Zack was mean when he did that, Cloud still forgave him. Cloud always forgave him for whatever he done. Some pranks Zack has done always made Cloud hurt physically, but for some reason, Cloud always feels like it was out of love from their friendship.

That thought stung Cloud slightly inside. He didn't know why. Isn't that what he wanted? Just a friendship with Zack? Cloud didn't dwell on it any longer and shook his head.

Cloud looked up at Zack and saw the chocobo was looking at him. The man sighed and walked up to Zack.

"Even through your stupidity, I still forgive you." Cloud brought up a hand to pat the soft feathers on Zacks chest.

Zack coo'd softly and nuzzled his head on Clouds.

"You're such a dork Zack. You threw me into ice-cold water and now you're trying to get a cuddle? You, sir chocobo, are a weird one." Cloud laughed lightly and he half-heartedly pushed Zack away earning a wark that sounded like a whine. Cloud smiled and Zack got closer.

"No," Cloud turned around so his back faced Zack and took two steeps forward. "You stay over there and think about how mean you are to me." Cloud grinned as he replied to Zack huffed.

The next thing he felt was his feet leaving the ground. Zack had picked him up again by his straps.

Cloud started to wiggle out of the clamped down beak. He couldn't believe that Zack was manhandle him again! That was unfair advantage Zack had right there! But that didn't stop Cloud to keep wiggling around.

He had only stopped wiggling when he noticed that he was not headed towards the edge of the water again, but back to where Tsurugi complete was. Zack put Cloud back into his feet and made indications that he wanted to move off again to the farm by running on the spot and pointed his head in the direction that the farm was. If they leave now, they would make it by lunch time.

Hmm lunchtime…Clouds stomach grumbled. Both chocobo and man looked down at Clouds stomach. Zack choco-laughed when Cloud blushed, realizing that he handed eaten in two full days.

Cloud turned around, a great big red blush adoring his face as he went to pick up his sword and placed it in the harness. Zack had a choco-smile on his face.

Zack kneed down and Cloud go on top of him. They got comfortable before they headed off the to the chocobo farm.

* * *

Zack could already see that dreaded farm in the distance. He really didn't want to go back, but due to popular demand, otherwise known as Cloud Strife who Zack couldn't say no too, he had to go back. He didn't mind seeing Noodle or even Azure if he was in, but he did not want to meet that Bill.

That cranky old man desperately needed to get laid in Zacks opinion.

The chocobo slowed down till he came to a stop. Cloud hopped off him and stretched to get all the kinks out. Zack also stretched from running. They both walked up to bills house.

Cloud knocked on the door and it wasn't long till Bill opened the door. The old man smiled happily towards Cloud but that was before he saw the chocobo behind the yellow spiky haired man.

Bill's eyes lowered into a glare and his mouth turned into a snarl.

"Why ya little dark beast." He spoke quietly as he past Cloud and stood in front of Zack. They glared at each other.

"Ya comin' back wit' this 'ere hero? Ya don't deserve such a dang honor, yer mongel of a bird. Ya probably der only chocobo I have ever set eyes on that is such an…an…evil plottin' thing, Onyx." Bill growled as he repeatedly poked a finger into Zacks feathery chest.

Zack squawked and growled while keeping his steady glare into Bills eyes. Was this old man asking Zack to nip at his face now? Did he want a scar on his face? He could very well help him.

Cloud jumped in the middle of the two squabbling being as he sensed a fight coming along. He pushed them away from each other. He faced Zack.

"You, calm down. I thought you had more sense in your head." He scolded the chocobo. Cloud then faced Bill.

"At like a human being. Don't go starting fights with a chocobo." Cloud leveled his sight on Bill. Cloud soon backed off and turned towards Bill.

"Look I need a place to stay for the night. And I came here to ask if I could stay for the night. Oh and if you could give my chocobo a pen for the night too." Cloud asked.

"Wait…dis 'ere Onyx is yers? How come he doesn't 'ave a number?" Bill asked. Cloud sighed as he tried to think of something.

"Well I never thought to give him a number since he was a pet chocobo that I never planned to let on a farm. But he ran away and I just reunited with him yesterday." Cloud quickly spoke as he looked away. Every time he lied, he always looked away. One of the reasons why he looked away instead of looking straight into someone's eyes was because you can always tell he was lying. He would look straight into the others eye without blinking. That actually tended to freak out a few people.

"Yer sure, yer can stay. I'm sure Onyx would feel quite at home again." Bill mumbled as Cloud and Zack followed him towards the pens so lock Zack back into the stable with Noodle.

Zack glared spitefully at the back of Bill's head as he walked. That old man, that utterly stupid old man. Bill, he was going to get it bad! Zack still couldn't believe this man, this perverted old man, tried to shoot Zack with a tranquilizing gun. What Zack really wanted to do right now was to bite some more hair off. Or maybe, karma might get to him and he just might suddenly loss all his hair. Oh how Zack waited for that day.

As they got to Noodles pen, Zack looked in. Noodle was there looking at the newcomers.

"Ahh, young Zack! I must say it is a mighty pleasure to see you again. Have you decided to come back to the farm for a breeding session? It is the time of year little one and Fluffy is still quite the charmer Zack." Noodle spoke as he got up to greet Zack as the black chocobo walked into the pen.

" Nar, I was forced to come back. You see this Blond haired man out there?" Zack pointed his head towards Cloud and Noodle nodded. Too bad he couldn't use the same excuse Cloud had used. He just had to improvise then. Now of what…Ah yes! "He saved my life from a pack of monster that I couldn't recognize. You see that big hunk of metal on his back? That thing is really sharp and he just jumped into the fight and protected me. You see Noodle, now I'm his steed. I don't mind, but he had to come back here for some reason." Zack made up on the spot…he was getting rather good at it too. He just didn't want to get too used to it. Zack looked back out for Cloud to find him gone. _'You're a brave SOLDIER Cloud. I envy you. You take the perverted man away from me.' _Zack thought happily and choco-smiled.

"Ahh what a wonderful thing that human has done for you. I think I like him already." Zack glared at Noodle out of jealously that just randomly over came him. He then lightly shook his head.

"Yeah, his a great guy." Zack distractedly said as he walked over to the water bowl and took a few drinks.

"There is always being something about you, but I just cannot place it." Noodle spoke his thoughts out loud, hoping Zack could give him an answer as to why he was different to the other chocobos.

"What was that Noodle?" Zack turned his head from the water bowl to look at Noodle. The yellow chocobo sat down.

"There has just been…something a little odd about you, young Zack. You are not like the other Chocobos, I have to admit. It is like, you are special, chosen by the wild to be something far greater. I can feel it." Noodle said as he sat down on his haystack bed.

"Really? I never noticed." Zack answered as his went for some leftover greens to eat before they were tossed in Floss' direction. He wanted this conversation to end. Good thing Noodle took a hint and shut his beak about it. Smart featherbrained bird.

Zack soon walked over to Noodle and sat next to him. They started to talk in chocobo language.

* * *

"I don't git yer Cloud." Bill said. They were in Chocobo Bill's house at the table. While Bill was sipping his tea, Cloud was eating a fresh salad.

"How don't you get me?" Cloud asked as he looked at Bill before putting some cucumber in his mouth.

"How could yer let that damned beast grow in yer house? I know people do 'ave chicobos and chocobos as pets, but that Black one, sure is one evil beast." Cloud glared out of the corner of his eye as he swallowed.

"Why do you think he is evil for?" Curiosity got the better of the fluff Cloud. He was answered by the farming taking his hat off. And there it was, a bold patch, shining in all its glory from the light generated from the sun.

Cloud snorted as he tried to hold his laugher in. He was NOT expecting that! How in the world did someone randomly get a bold patch on the side of his head? Cloud shoved a couple of lettuce leaves in his mouth in an attempted to not laugh. Bill pointed to the bold spot.

"Yer see dis 'ere? Yer chocobo did that ter me." Bill spoke seriously that made it even funnier.

"Yeah yeah yeah, laugh it all up. But expect ter hear laugher frim me when yer dang chocobo rips yer own spikes out of yer head." Bill said slightly glaring at Cloud.

Cloud with a cocky smirk on his face, leaned forward to expect the bold spot. How did Zack rip a whole bunch of hair out and make such a smooth surface? It was so shiny. Cloud wanted to poke it but refrained from doing so. Cloud moved back into his seat. He coughed and changed the subject. No one wanted to talk about a bold patch.

* * *

Back in the life stream, in a small room inside the temple, a priest was working. Just an hour before, word just got in that they have a body they could use for Zack.

The head priest was working hard to bring Zacks body back to a human shape. He was starting to regret not sending Zack back as a monkey or something of a similar form. He had to choose a hard form to work with. But at least it was a challenge.

We worked on spells in ways to get the body to Zack and transform it. After a huge explosion and smoke disappeared the priest let out a triumphant sound.

It worked! The body was gone! Now to watch the scene at the lands of the living unfold.

* * *

It was nighttime and all of the birds and humans on the farm were sleeping. Except for one. Zack.

There was a strange sensation running through him. It was like an adrenalin rush. He just couldn't go to sleep. But he just didn't want to open his eyes. He really needed to sleep. He knew that he had to get up early and all the way to Midgar…or Edge…or what ever it was called now.

He sighed as he gave up his battle to fall back asleep and opened his eyes. Something was a tad off…It was colder then usual.

Zack decided to get up but froze. Pushing him up was hands. His own hands.

Zack then looked down to investigate his body. Skin not feathers. Feet no talons. And he could see his PENIS!

"I'm human again!" He excitedly whisper.

---The Black Chocobo: The Rewrite---

A/N: THE END! Joking XD! I don't want to leave you guys hanging! That would be awfully slack of me haha. So, Zack is finally human now. I wonder what's going to happen next chapter. Hmm Exciting no? Oh and if you didn't know, a 'Chicobo' is the term of a baby chocobo.

Chapter is shorter than usually so forgive me on that. I wanted to end it there.

One more thing before I go. I'm looking for a new beta. Mitchel is currently on hiatus and I need someone else to do it for me. So if you're interested about reading new chapters or stories before they are out and of course editing them, come tell me XD!

Edit: Oh my god! I called Zack 'Ebony' when I was mean't to name him 'Onyx'!! How embarressing ///!!

lady-yuna7


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So tell me readers, how's life?

Chapter isn't beta'd as I'm still looking for a beta! Wanna be it? Just tell me XD!

Disclaimer: You really are an ignorant twat aren't you! First chapter mate! It's all there!

-The Black Chocobo: The Rewrite-

For as long as the humans could remember, they have always had use for chocobos. Weather it was for riding, an advantage for hunting or merely breeding go obtain a special breed of chocobo, they were always needed. It was a good thing that chocobos and humans had a close connecting to help each other. Especially if the human held greens to catch it.

But to be a chocobo was one hell of a job, even for so than the handler. The annoyance of being told when to fed, being told when to run and what direction to run in, and being cooped up in a pen. But the humans did protect the chocobos from monsters.

Ask Zack if you don't believe so, he had first hand experience.

Let's just say, it's good to be human.

Anyway, back to the story.

Zack stopped getting up and landed on his ass. He brought his hands up to his face and looked at them. Everything was the same. The little scars that he had gain throughout fights, battles, and wars were over his hands, legs and torso. Even the scar from the knife juggling accident was there.

But what he wanted to see was his face.

He turned his head and a sudden painful shock ran up his neck and Zack hissed in pain. Moving his arm to rub his neck felt like someone had put a couple of iron blocks on it. It wasn't that heavy a moment ago. Why was it so painful now? It didn't matter. What did though was what his face looked like.

Zack dragged his body towards the water basin and pulled him self to unsteady legs. Thank goodness his nipples or penis didn't get scrapped across the ground. That would of hurt more than duck tape put on a hairy leg and ripped off. Maybe.

The naked man looked down into the water basin…and gasped at the beauty of the reflection that it showed. His own face. His own freaking face! From the 'X' shaped scar, to the mako blue eyes, right down to his spiky hair!

He brought a hand up and touched his hair. Soft, smooth and spiky. Just the way he wanted it. Zack moved back down and sat on his butt.

"Wow." He whispered. Even though his voice sounded croaky, it was still the same. He got back up on his shaky legs. He needed clothes, and bad. No matter how fun it is to be naked, no one wanted the midnight air nipping at their…most sensitive parts. The only solution, he had to walk to the house and grab some clothes.

There was only one more thing to check. Bring his hands between his leg, he checked if the ancients decided to fiddle around with his important parts. Asshole…Penis…Two balls…and no vagina. Thank those blessed Cetra.

Zack wobbled to the pens gate and used to side of it for support. He slowly tried to open it, but it squeaked. Zack quickly looked back to see if it had awoken Noodle. Thankfully it didn't. He quickly yanked the thing lose and earned a soft dissatisfied wark come from the chocobo. Thankfully the gate was well oiled, as it didn't squeak when Zack opened it. Slowly walking out of the pen and closing the gate, Zack wobble unsteadily towards the barn doors. Thankfully these were well oiled too.

As soon as Zack walked outside, the wind had blown cool air across him. He lightly swore as he hugged himself and hobbled toward the house. He banged on the door.

"What in tarnations? Who bangs on this 'here door at bloody midnight?" Bill yelled inside. Zack snickered. Bill opened the door all dressed in his pajamas and holding a candle that was producing light around them.

Bill looked at Zack, then down at Zack penis. Zack swore he felt his eye twitch and slowly moved his arms down to cover his freezing penis. He knew that Bill was a pervert.

Chocobo Bill looked back up at Zack and without warning, let Zack walk in as he moved aside.

"Lemme get yer some clothes." Bill said softly and he closed the door. Zack walked towards the couch and sat down. He looked towards Bill as he rummaged through a cupboard and flung some clothes to Zack. He smelt them and lowered his eyes in concentration. _'Smells like…old, dusty, man.' _He thought as he got up and dressed quickly. Even though Zack was comfortable with being naked, he didn't want to be naked for a long period of time in front of Bill. The old man started lighting a fire by a shooting a low leveled fire at the fire place successfully lighting it.

Zack quickly moved towards it and lifted his hands to warm them up.

"Thanks for that." Zack croaked out as he looked at the fire in appreciation. He couldn't believe he was thanking the man. Bill nodded.

"Tell me, how did yer get in der middle of no where wit' out clothin' at night time?" Bill wondered.

Zack just kept looking at the fire as he thought. He didn't feel like making up a story this time. "I don't really want to talk about it." He spoke softly. Bill grunted.

"Well I better put der stove on warm up some tea. Looks like yer need somethin' warm in yer belleh." Bill then hopped up and walked to der stove.

"Der the guest rooms down der for travellers that pass by. One of 'em are in use right now but yer can take der next one." The old man yawned as he pointed towards the hallway that had three doors on both sides and a door on he far end. The first door on the left was closed as the others where open. Zack looked at Bill and nodded.

After the water heated up, Bill handed Zack a cup of warm tea. Zack just nodded his head in thanks.

"Well I don't wanna drink anything now, so I'm gonna go ter bed. When yer done put yer cup in der sink and head on right ter bed." Bill yawned before taking his leave down another hallway and entering a door.

Zack sipped his drink as Bill closed his door. He looked into the warm fire, and then looked towards the guest rooms. Cloud was in the room behind the closed door. Maybe he could sneak in and surprise Cloud when the blond woke up. That thought was very temping. Join him in the warm, soft bed…maybe cuddle and steal a couple of kisses.

Zack stop thinking.

Why on Gaia would he ever think that? Sure his little buddy was adorable and cute and you just wanted to keep him as a pet kitty…no! Nonononono! He couldn't think inappropriate thoughts about his young friend! He had to stop thinking such thoughts.

But everyone had two different sides to them. A good and a bad. It was a shame that the good side of him sat in the corners of his brain, with a cup of brain tea, as it watched the devil inside of him tortured the whole.

_"But think about it Zack…no don't think, imagine it. Just imagine Cloud holding your hand, touching you cheek and leaning in for a k…" _Zack shook his head. Why was his brain going against him for? That wasn't cool!

_"Just pull his top up, and look at that flawless beautiful skin and you place you lips on his nipple." _He put his cup down and gripped his head.

_"Maybe he will arch, maybe moan and groan your name too. And he will grip your hair as your move lower to his pe…" _Zack's eye twitched.

"Stop it!"

_"Why? I'm liking it, and I know you are too. How do I know all this you ask, cause I am you!" _

"But I'm not liking it…" Zack mumbled to himself.

_"Look down."_ Pity that he did. Zack moaned while moving a hand up to rub one eye that moved to his temple.

There, all pitched up in his pants was his glorious erection. Zack sighed, grabbed his tea and leaned back on the couch, trying to ignore his hard on. He sipped it.

How could his…what ever up there in his head…be so mean! He didn't have a thing for Cloud. Cloud was just Cloud…Sweet, innocent, soft Cloud…His cocked pulsed. Damn it!

Maybe he did have something for Cloud. Zack looked towards the closed door where it lead to the blond. Maybe get some reinsurance to know that Cloud was safe…yes…to see if Cloud was warm and safe in his bed. Drinking what was left in his cup, Zack got up and placed the cup in the sink before heading towards Cloud's room.

Walking quietly up to the door, Zack slowly opened it and looked in. There was Cloud's Buster like sword, the harness to it, and his clothes. Wait his clothes? Zack looked over to the bundle under the blankets. Cloud might be naked under those blankets. His cock twitched harder and he felt some droplets come.

Zack quickly removed his head and silently clothed the door. Damn it. He had it bad. He had it very bad for the blond in the bed.

Shaking his head, Zack headed for the room opposite to Cloud's as he hoped for some sleep and get his mind off his damned penis.

* * *

A dark landscape. Dark as the night sky. Oh so terribly dark, was gone as Cloud opened his eyes. As much as Cloud would like to see the darkness behind his eyelids had to offer, he needed to get up. He had a long day ahead of him. First thing first. He needed a shower, desperately. He lifted his arm and smelt his armpit. _'My god! What's worse? My armpit or Red's fart?' _He quickly moved his head away from underarm. He got up, quickly put his clothes on and headed for the shower. He noticed that the door in front of his one was shut.

Once in the bathroom, he just as quickly rid his clothes from his body and turned the water on and hopped in. Ahh, blessed warm water. Cloud grabbed the soap and started to wash off all the sweat and grime from his body. He raked his blunt nails deep into his skin getting the entire lot of gunk out of his pores. Cloud then lathered himself in soap over and over so make sure he was clean.

As he was washing out the conditioner out of his hair, he heard three knocks on the door.

"Yer better hurry up. We gots another one 'ere that came in der middle if der night. He needs this 'ere bathroom, so don't yer go taking all der hot water, yer hear?" Bill yelled through the door.

"Yeah, I'm almost out anyway." When Cloud got no reply, he assumed the man walked away. Cloud turned the shower off and got out. In the mirror, he didn't look so dirty like before. Even his eyes looked a tad brighter.

Amazing what a simple shower can do to a person.

Cloud quickly dressed him self and opened the door and walked out. The steam from the shower followed him out. He walked into the kitchen and started to make himself some tea. He would rather coffee, but Bill rather tea, so that's what he had a full stock of.

Cloud turned around after his tea was done and walked towards the couch and too a seat. He took a sip and placed his mug down on the table. As he as leaning back, he heard the bathroom door slam shut, enough for him to jump. Turning around he saw that the other guest room door was opened and that the guest was probably the one in the bathroom. Cloud reached for his tea and took another sip.

The front door opened and Bill walked through.

"Okay, I got yer stuff hanging on der paddock fenced. As soon as der newcomer gits out, I open der barn. Chocobos are still sleepin'." Bill said.

"Well, I gots to wake up der kiddies now. You enjoy der tea now. It's some good stuff." Bill grunted as he moved to a hallway and walking through a good. Cloud felt a small smile on his face and took a nice long drink from his mug. He placed it back down on the table, leaned back, closed his eyes took a deep breath in.

The bathroom door slammed opened and Clouds eyes shot open. He looked around and saw a stranger with only his pants on, has he dried his hair.

Finding nothing interesting, Cloud moved back into his normal position and closed his eyes as he sipped his drink. The stranger moved and sat next to Cloud on the couch. The blond hair man smelt the smell of soap and cleanness with a hint of something familiar from when the man walked past him.

The ruffling stopped and it all went quiet. Cloud didn't open his eyes though. Not even when he felt an arm drape over his shoulders.

"Morning Cloud," and that is what made Cloud open his eyes. Those blue eyes connected to another pair of blue ones. Cloud gasped and Zack smiled.

"…Zack?" Cloud whispered in near disbelief. Zack was sitting there. Zack wasn't a Chocobo. Zack was topless, and he was RIPPED! Cloud giggled inwardly. Zack smirked.

"Hi Cloud," Zack kissed him on the cheek. Cloud blushed and inhaled deeply. Why did Zack just kiss him? And why was he blushing? It's not like he actually like Zack. He would never like his friend, which would be just plain silly and…gay. Cloud looked at Zack.

"…You human," Cloud had to state the obvious because, well, yesterday Zack was a chocobo. Something about this whole ordeal was just weird. Firstly your best friend dies in your arms years ago, then just when you get over their death they sudden get thrown back into your life, but as a chocobo. Soon after, he is human. What is the deal with that? Cloud just looked at Zack, eyes darting all over Zack's face.

"Yep, wanna know how, and well, how I'm back to life?" Zack asked. Cloud nodded, still looking at Zack.

"Well it all happen whe-," Bill chased out to children out of their room. They laughed as they ran out the door. Bill didn't follow.

"Damn kids. When yer ever look after yer grandkids, make sure there ain't dopes like 'em." Bill told both Zack and Cloud when Zack was slowly removing his arm from the blond mans shoulder. When he was doing that action, he softy raked his fingers along Cloud's neck, moved a bit in his hair, before slowing sliding off his shoulder. Cloud shivered at the light touch. Why did Zack do that for and why did it feel so…good, yet tingly? Cloud gave Zack a questioning look and Zack just smiled at his before turning his head to look at Bill. The old man was moving to make some tea. Cloud coughed lightly, straightening his back.

"So, who are ya? Yer pop up at night an' yer bloomin' naked." Bill turned around and gave Zack a critical eye.

"Umm, my name's Zack. And uhh, sorry about just appearing at your door naked, but I saw your farm, and it was cold, and well, uhh I came here, heh." Zack mumbled on his own words, as he looked straight at Bill.

Bill just nodded while stirring his tea.

"Well, where yer headed now, cause I sure ain't letting you stay here?" Bill told Zack as he sipped his drink.

"That's okay, 'cause Cloud is willing to let me stay at his house." Cloud shot to look at Zack but the black haired man wasn't looking back at him. When had he agree to this? That didn't matter though, Cloud would let him stay at his house, even if Cloud was pole dancing naked to an imaginary audience.

"Good," Bill turned to Cloud "so when are yer leavin'?"

Cloud got up and walked to the sink and placed his mug inside. He was about to was it but Bill laid a hand on him a shook his head no to worry. Cloud turned back around and looked up in thought.

"As soon as possible. I want to make it to Kalm before night falls." Cloud exclaimed as he leaned on a wall. Zack gave him a slight smile.

"Alright den, follow me." Bill put his tea down and walked out the door. Zack got up and headed for the door, and Cloud followed him. They stopped at the door because when Zack tried to exit, Cloud also had. Cloud pointed his hand to the door in a welcoming gesture. "You go first," Cloud said.

Zack also gesture to the door, "Oh no, you go first." Cloud felt one of Zack antics coming on, so he played along.

"I couldn't possibly Zack. I insist that you go first." Cloud bowed a bit as he continued to gesture at the door. Bill yelled for them to get out there and Cloud shot back up. He coughed lightly.

"So, umm, you can go first." Cloud tried to regain his stoic posture.

Zack narrowed his eyes. When Zack was in the lifestream, he seen Cloud doing this sort of posture, too much for his liking. He never used to do it when he was a mere cadet. Zack suddenly thought of something and smirked.

Walking up to Cloud, Zack bent over and picked Cloud up and placed him over his shoulder. Cloud yelped. Zack placed his hand over Clouds bum and patted it. Firm and soft. Cloud squirmed.

"You're not getting out of this one Cloudy-boy." Zack told Cloud as he pinched his backside earning another yelp from the man on his shoulder. Zack exited the door with a whining and wiggling Cloud in his arms.

"Why won't you let me down?" Cloud asks and he continued to wiggle.

"Because your bum is so soft." Zack poked his Clouds bum to prove his statement. Cloud glared. If Zack wanted to play it that way, Cloud could also play it that way. Cloud pulled his arm up and smacked hard on Zack's bum. The black hair man stopped and Cloud smirked. When Zack slowly turned his head towards Cloud with a gigantic smile on his face, Cloud's smirk slowly slid away.

"Are you suggesting something Cloud? Cause I would willingly help if you so need it." Zack perverted smile made Clouds eyes go wide and continue to try and wiggle his way out.

"WHAT DER HELL?" Bill voice roared across the farm. A few bird squarked and warked in response. Zack slowly let Cloud down on his feet before they ran towards the barn.

Bill was storming around Noodles pen, as the chocobo followed his moments with his head.

"Bill what's wrong?" Cloud asked when he stopped.

"That damn chocobo Onyx has gone again! He musta snuck out at night!" Bill yelled and Noodle flinched. Cloud looked at Zack. The black hair man just smiled.

"Well it doesn't matta," Bill scratched his beard, as he sighed before walking towards the two other man.

"Hmm, I'll find him again one day," Cloud looked at his shoes. Zack snorted and Bill just looked at them.

"Well bettah git back on der subject eh," Bill said, "Well you too can choose what chocobos you want." Zack moved towards Noodle cage and smiled. He remembered Noodle had grew up on the farm and was a breeding chocobo. Zack wondered if he has ever been ridden, if he hasn't then, well, Zack was going to make him.

"I want this one." Zack looked at Bill while pointing at Noodle. The bird coo'd. Bill nodded and opened the pen, taking Noodle out.

"What 'bout yer?" Bill looked at Cloud. Cloud 'hmm' d and walked around.

"I think this is gonna take a bit," Cloud stated

After walking pass a bunch of chicobos, who Zack decided to play with, and a fat…thing…Cloud had stopped in front of a cage where a curious chocobo followed his movements.

"How about this one?" Cloud asked. Zack walked over to him but stopped when he saw what chocobo he saw in the pen and his eyes widened.

"Uhh, are you sure Cloud?" Zack looked back at the chocobo unsure about Cloud's choice. Bill then walked up to them after patteding Floss.

"A great choice, I say! Flurry is a fast and capable choice if Zack chooses dis 'ere Noodle." Bill replied happily and patted Clouds back. Zack's eye twitched.

"Okay then. Flurry it is then." Cloud confirmed. Zack whimped inside and vowed to himself to protect Cloud his the frisky female decided to do anything to Cloud. Bill took Flurry and Noodle to get them ready for the long journey.

-The Black Chocobo: The Rewrite-

A/N: Yay! More chapters! So Cloud has chosen Flurry…what a scary situation that is!

So if there is any writers…or typers…that read my stories…have you noticed that our own little 'page breaks' have disappeared, so if mine has disappear, please tell me in the review! is always fucking with my stories.

And Chicobos are baby chocobos if you were confused.

Oh and I drew fan art for you guys! It's a 3000 hits gift!

http: /lady-yuna7 .deviantart .com /art / TBC-TR-Zack-Vs-Bill-162524778

You guys know what to do! Copy and Paste and delete the spaces. If it doesn't work here, the link is always on my page.

I lol'd when Cloud smacked Zacks butt and Zack smiled over. First thought came to my head was 'PEDOZACK!' XD! Also I was listening to 'I need a hero' by Bonnie Tyler and it reminded me of Zack for some reason lol.

lady-yuna7


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, this chapter is shorter than others, but you guys have a treat at the end. It's this chapter that makes this story rated M.

Warning: CloudxZack yaoi. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I command you not to read this chapter if you haven't yet read the disclaimer. It is located at the first chapter FREAKING HELL!

-The Black Chocobo: The Rewrite-

_In Kalm a day before …_

They say that hell has no fury like women scorn. Some people don't believe that. It is quite obvious that those people have never met Melinda. For those who have met her know for a fact that messing with this inhumane female teenager was the worst thing to do.

Well, in her reality anyway.

To others, it just looked like she had her monthlies and was suffering from a bad mood swing. Why you may ask? What would you call a weird looking girl, with big glasses and multicolored braces, throwing a tantrum in the center of Kalm? You know, those tantrums children have where they lay on the floor kicking and screaming? Yeah, that was what Melinda was doing. Okay more of a mental patient than the mood swings.

The tow truck driver had finally arrived back from the middle of nowhere with Fenrir in tow. As he drove into town, he heeded Cloud's advice and kept a sharp eye out. He didn't feel like having a … 'Crazy' girl after him.

In no time at all, the driver had made it to the mechanics. He got out and unloaded Fenrir. The mechanics quickly helped the driver push the bike into the garage as Cloud Strife suggested to avoid a red headed female. They saw the girl before and they did not want her near them. They shut and looked the garage and soon bid each other farewell.

The tow truck driver drove across Kalm to go back to his house for a well-earned shower. On the way there, he noticed that girl again. The scary thing about it? She was blankly staring right at him. He tried not to look back at her as he drove by.

Melinda watched the driver go by before heading in the direction he came from. She saw something black and shiny behind his truck when the guy was driving into Kalm before. _'There is something fishy about that fat driver. And where did he drop that Black and shiny vehicle? I swear it looked like Fenrir. Maybe it was, and maybe it can lead me to my beloved.' _Melinda thought before giggling madly. That earned her a few stares.

* * *

_The present day …_

It was nearing night time and Noodle and Flurry were getting quite tired from their run but Zack and Cloud kept pushing them. On their trip Zack told Cloud about how he was back alive.

"Damn these meat sticks! We gotta carry their damn weight with there bags. Stupid ass fat man fools **(1)**" Flurry huffed, and clearly irritated by hunger, thirst and her legs aching.

"Well my dearest female companion, I must say the sun and wind is great out here. I do say that this atmosphere is most wonderful, even though we are being pushed to our limits," a wheezing Noodle said to Flurry.

"Yo, shut yo damn beak! I don't need yo sucking up to the meat bags!" Flurry tiredly yelled back as she tried to keep running.

"Whatever you say, lovely," Noodle commented back. Flurry huffed as she stopped talking. She knew from experience that when you argue with Noodle, you are not going to win. She failed each time.

"Hey Cloud, don't you think we should let the chocobos have a rest?" Zack looked down at Noodle. The poor chocobo looked like he was about to drop on the ground out of exhaustion. Cloud looked down at Flurry, then Noodle before looking at Zack.

"Yeah, I think we should. I know a good spot around here, it's just about a couple minutes from here then we can take a break." Cloud said to Zack while giving a good pat and scratch on Flurry's head.

"Let's just hope they don't drop underneath us in the time being." Zack lightly laughed as Cloud urged Flurry to go a bit faster.

Once they got there Zack and Cloud quickly hopped of their chocobos and took the packs off, so the large birds could have a rest from there extensive run from the farm. Noodle and Flurry dropped to the ground, huffing and puffing trying to regain their breaths.

Zack looked around, looking at the area they were going to stay. They were at an entrance of a small forest where Cloud was starting to set camp up. If you turned the other way, you were met with fields where the Chocobos could run freely. Maybe Noodle will have fun, finally since he was out of that farm. Zack didn't really care for Flurry.

Both men grabbed the packs and moved it so it was sitting up against a tree. Cloud took a small pack and emptied its contents on the ground before moving closer and separation the bits and pieces.

"Zack, can you go grab some firewood." Cloud asked as the blond man started putting the tent up. Zack didn't reply but went to get some dry wood. Oh Zack wished they could make a bonfire. That would be so much fun. Maybe he would grab a stick and dance around the campfire, that would seem interesting.

After Zack grabbed a good amount of firewood and headed back to camp, he found that Cloud had finished with the tent that Bill had let them borrow.

"Yer two can use dis 'ere tent. It's an old one but when yer done wit' it, yer can just dump it out. It's a two-man tent, so it can keep yer two nice an' snug at night. I don't think yer gonna make it ta Kalm tonight." Bill explained as he clipped the rolled up tent on Noodles harness. Zack shook his head.

Zack walked over to a dirt patch, kicked the dirt around so if anything was growing there, it wouldn't catch alight before laid the sticks down and setting up the campfire. That was until he noticed something was missing. Maybe Cloud has a fire materia. Zack looked around for Cloud and found him giving the chocobos water and greens. Zack shivered lightly from looking at the greens before speaking up.

"Hey Cloud," the blond man looked his way "Do you have a fire materia?"

"Yeah it's in my sword." Cloud pointed at First Tsurugi before putting his attention at stroking Noodles head. The blond took the harness off with the swords still in it, after he finished putting the tent up.

Zack headed to Clouds sword and hefted it up. The weight was surprising perfect. Not too heavy and not too light. It glistened in the setting sun too … oh yeah the sun was setting. Zack quickly located the materia slot that held the fire materia and knocked it out. He aimed the materia at the sticks laid out in front of him and concentrated. Straight away the materia activated and lit the wood on fire.

"Always works," Zack said softly to himself. Zack coated the now lit campfire to get hotter by poking it with a live branch that he tore off a tree when searching for dead sticks. Cloud walked up to him carrying a bag that held food. The blond man sat down next to Zack and opened the bag, pulling out air lock bags that held small pieces of meat and vegetables. He also took out a small metal pot and filled it with water from a bottle before added the food in it do make soup. Zack looked towards Cloud before looking towards the setting sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Cloud looked towards Zack before moving his gaze towards the sky. Red, orange, pink, purple and blue streamed across the sky. It was like the Goddess Minerva was painting the sky just for two of them.

Zack moved his head back down and glanced into the cracking fire. When the sun set, the food was ready and Cloud took out two bowls and spoons.

It was nighttime and the chocobos were snoozing peacefully from their hard day. Zack and Cloud had just finished eating their soup and were sitting next to each other enjoy the warmth of the flames.

Zack looked at Cloud in the corner of his eye. The orange glow from the flames reflected on Cloud's face and it just made his skin glow wonderfully. He smiled at Cloud, even though it wasn't caught before looking back at the fire.

Zack sighed loudly before wrapping his arm around Cloud's shoulder. Cloud just looked at him and gave him a questioning stare.

"You look lost in thought," Zack stated.

"Well I was just thinking about how everything is going to change when we go back home. Tifa would be surprised, the gang will be shocked, the kids wouldn't even know you, only through the stories I talk about, W.R.O would think something large is going to come and, who knows, you probably have some fans drifting around." Cloud shuddered knowing how bad fans can get. Since he was the lonely type, it was a bit odd getting stares from people who knew what he looks like. It was a known fact that Cloud Strife tried to hide his identity from the public so that he wouldn't be crowed with people who was asking for this autograph.

"Trust me Cloud, no matter how hard it will be, it would be just fine." Zack pulled Cloud closer to him and without thinking, kissed his head. Cloud stiffened.

'_Oh Shit,' Zack thought._

Cloud slowly lifted his head up and looked at Zack wide eye, blushing, and shocked. Did Zack just kiss his head? That was just weird, but yet, it felt right. Cloud blush darkened. Even though Zack noticed it and thought it was quite adorable, he didn't want to say anything. What would Cloud think of him now? After finding out his own affections Zack has been noticing how cute the little movements Cloud made were. Such things like how his nose twitches when he has an itch or when his hands get a bit overheated and tries to cool his them down by slightly shaking them unnoticed by others.

"Zack?" Cloud voice came out in a squeak. Zack removed his arm.

'Well, no point stopping now.' Zack gently placed a hand on Cloud's cheek and slowly moved in to kiss him. When Cloud didn't move, his lips softly connected with Cloud's plush ones.

Cloud was shocked beyond words. His best friend just kissed him! He could feel the man's lips move against his. It was surreal to Cloud because he had never been kissed before. It was such a strange feeling, but it just, felt right towards him. His belly did flip flops and didn't stop. Zack's lips were a perfect match to his own. Nothing in his life felt so good. He only wanted more of this man in front of him.

Zack moved away when he noticed that Cloud wasn't kissing back. He was about to apologies for kissing him when Cloud snaked a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a rough yet passionate kiss. Zack licked Cloud's bottom lip and the blond immediately opened his mouth to let their tongues play. Cloud moved closer till their legs were touching. Zack placed a hand on Cloud's thigh before moving the other hand on the small of his back. They broke the kiss with a pop but kept so close that their noses were touching. Blue looked into blue before they kissed again, softer this time and shorter.

Cloud moved back and stared lustfully into Zack's eyes. Screw the fact that they were two guys. Screw the fact that Tifa's 'happy family dream' wasn't doing to happen. Just the feeling of Zack kissing him could take him over the edge.

"Let's go in the tent, Zack," Cloud whispered softly.

Zack's left eye twitched before he looked at the chocobos then back to Cloud. He swiftly stood up and picked Cloud before heading towards their tent. Cloud licked and nibbled on his ear and wrapped his legs around Zack's waist. Zack smiled and opened the flap to the tent and slowly lowered Cloud down. He then turned around and zipped the tent up.

Cloud grabbed the front of Zack's shirt and pulled him down to meet his lips. Zack got comfortable on top of Cloud and slipped his tongue in the blond's eager mouth. Cloud took off his gloves and unbuckled the belt that held his leg cover.

Cloud's right hand soon roamed down and slipped into Zack's pants and took hold of his shaft. Zack broke the kiss and leaned his head on the blonds shoulder and let out a shuddered breath. Cloud slowly started to pump Zack, earning a delightful little moan from him.

Zack took hold of what sanity he still had and quickly unzipped Cloud's pants and pulled them down till they passed his bum. He then pushed his pants down enough to have his cock free. The blond let go of Zacks member and wrapped his arms around Zack's neck, pulling him into another kiss. Their tongues played swiftly in their mouths as they fought for dominance. Zack soon won but rewards Cloud by grinding his hips onto him, earning a small moan. Cloud wrapped his legs around Zacks hips

Zack kissed up Cloud's jaw line before sucking his earlobe into his mouth and nibbled. Zack soon moved on and like the outta shell and licked all the way around it before moving the way down to his neck.

Cloud moaned heavily at the pleasure of it all. Nothing in his life felt as good as this. The pleasure was overwhelming to him. His cock was so alive and even though it hurt from how erect it was, he couldn't help must want more. Cloud rubbed his cock on Zacks to try to get more of that delicious friction. Cloud soon snaked a hand up Zacks shirt and played with one of his nipples, earning a moan and faster movements on their members. Cloud soon moved his head to suck on the older man's neck. He bit, sucked then licked.

Zack was in bliss. Who thought Cloud could be so … naughty when horny. He was not letting anyone else near Cloud. Nuh uh, not when he's like this. Zack grabbed onto Cloud's hips and thrusted his hips against Cloud's in a steady rhythm. Cloud arched against him.

"Cloud," Zack breathed softly into Cloud's ear. Cloud only groaned in response.

What was it about this blond that Zack couldn't have enough of? Was it his shy nature? Was it his blond, spiky yet soft hair? Who knew what made this man so additive, Zack was glad that he made friends with him, and now, possibly more. Cloud was just arching, moaning, kissing, sucking, and more. It was bliss to an extreme.

Cloud pulled Zack into a kiss before scraping his blunt nails down Zack's back. The older man moan and thrusted harder against Cloud. Both of them were leaking from the feeling of it all. Zack could feel his release coming soon. He opened his blue eyes and looked straight into Cloud's lust filled ones. Cloud's face was flushed, his legs and arms were shaking, his lips bruised from kissing and his neck marked. It was all too much for him.

Zack climaxed, moaning Cloud's name out long and loud. Zack was still moving as he rode out the pleasure.

Hearing Zack come, Cloud legs tightened around the man's hips and whimpered as he came onto their stomachs. Zack soon fell next to Cloud, panting. Cloud turned his head towards Zack.

"Zack, that was … unbelievable," Cloud tiredly said to him. Zack faced Cloud with a goofy smile on his face.

"Really? It was quite believable to me. I just had a sexual encounter with a glorious looking man." Zack laughed softly when he saw a blush appearing on Cloud's face. The smile didn't even budge when Cloud shot him a small glare. The blond then huffed and looked the other way.

"Aww come on Cloud, you know you are sexy." The older man moved to kiss Cloud's still red cheek, before spooning him and wishing him a good night. He got a huff in return.

-The Black Chocobo: The Rewrite-

A/N: It's official, you may throw tomatoes at my face. Look, even I'll do it –gets tomato and splats it on her face-. Ughh, I hate tomatoes with a passion, damn things are gross.

Sorry about the very late update, my PSP was stolen with Crisis Core and Dissidia (I worked over 190 hours on BOTH! I EVEN KILLED THE BLOODLY GODDESS IN CC!) And I was extremely upset about it. I was actually thinking of going on hiatus for a while, but then I'll have more tomatoes and maybe a pumpkin or two thrown in the mix. Farewell my beloved Final Fantasy VII special limited addition PSP with my Beloved Crisis Core and Dissidia. R.I.P 7/5/10. I hope the fools who have stolen it rot in the fiery pits of hell.

… On another note, I got myself a new beta! Her name is 'misaki34' so if you diss her, I'm coming after you with my spoon of doom.

So tell me be lovely readers, did you like the end? Because if my paper is correct on what goes on in each chapter, there is more on the way. More, interesting, yummy stuff. Hopefully funny too because this chapter failed to make me laugh. True story.

lady-yuna7


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: -Throws chocolate bar at reader and yells out incoherence's- FIRST CHAPTER DAMN IT D!

Many thanks to misaki34 for beta this story. She's so awesome XD! I always forget that it's 34 lol. Always getting it the wrong way

-The Black Chocobo: The Rewrite-

Zack yawned and snuggled closer to the wonderful warmth that surrounded him, not wanting to get up. He sighed softly. Around five minutes later of drifting in and out of sleep, Zack decided that he should get up.

Cracking open an eye, all Zack saw was the back of Cloud's head. Sudden images of their activates from the night before came rushing into his head. Their shared kisses, their clothes being removed, Cloud's nails scraping down his back, and the smell of each other. Zack opened both of his eyes before grinning. Cloud actually shared feelings with him … he hoped. Leaning his nose to Cloud's hair, he drew in a deep breath through his nose. Intoxicating. It was hard to describe the smell, it was like a mixture of forest with a hint of flowers. Zack suspected it was due to the blond sleeping in Aerith's church too much. _'The scent must be a part of him now, haha.' _Zack thought, his grin widening.

Slowly removing his arm from Cloud to avoid waking him up, Zack got up and stretched before cracking his neck. Silently he opened the tent, crawled out of it and quickly and just as silently zipped it back up before too much cold entered to freeze the sleeping Cloud up.

Zack looked up to the sky. Blue without out a cloud in the sky with a cool breeze. A little too cold down below, Zack was thinking. Looking down, Zack's eyes widened and he quickly pulled himself back into his pants, as he cheeks burned up. He closed his eyes and inhaled then exhaled. How embarrassing.

Fixing his pants and quickly trying to discard that embarrassing moment that shall forever haunt him, walked over next to the dead campfire and sat down on the dirt ground. He had been through embarrassing moments in his life, but not that embarrassing. He had usually done embarrassing things to make others embarrassed, not him.

Shifting his pants to a more comfortable position, Zack turned around to look at the chocobos. Both Noodle and Flurry were up and grazing on the grass that were surrounding them. They occasionally warked at each other and sometimes Flurry would nip at Noodle, who ducked or dodged every time.

Chocobos were strange animals. Intelligent, but playful. Zack would know, he was one. Being one of them had changed Zack's feeling towards them. A long time ago, Zack also thought the birds were big, cuddly but stupid. Used for traveling or helping the army. Some had those obsessions with breeding them and Zack was thankful Bill wasn't one of them. Even though he did try to breed him, he wasn't watching on to see if they actually did it. Chocobo action with an old man watching wasn't a very good thing to do.

But now, after experiencing a bit of life as a chocobo, Zack took their style of life seriously. Their feelings were easily to read to Zack now. What they wanted, what they were feeling, and generally what was running through their heads. Sure he had lost the ability to understand the birds, but he was sure he could take a pretty good guess on what the birds were discussing. Noodle was probably making some comment on how 'beautiful' Flurry was, and was hoping to get her laid, but she probably responding to Noodle with something negative and took a few swipes at the male.

Some things in life are just meant to be cherished, no matter how annoying or sad. To Zack, the time of being a chocobo had been one of those times. Living in a body he was not used to was a gift, but Zack wouldn't want to be a chocobo again. As much fun as it was being a chocobo, shitting where you wanted or generally acting dumb to annoy people, Zack would rather be human. There was much more freedom being the dominant species on the planet.

Turning back around to look at the campfire, Zack saw Clouds head poking out of the small tent and grinned. Cloud quickly withdrew his head into the tent again. Zack heard some ruffling before the blond exited the tent. Cloud stood to his full height as he zipped up his top and walked towards Zack. He sat next to Zack and pulled the food bag closer. Zack had his eyes on him the whole time.

"Morning Cloud," Zack happily said toward the Blond who was opening up the bag.

"Hello Zack." Cloud opened the bag and sighed happily before turning towards Zack. He pointed towards the bag.

"I was afraid this morning, after I woke up, that since we left the food out here, that little animals or monsters might of taken it." Cloud laughed softly as he took out two red apples for Zack and himself. Zack took the apple, but he slowly lost his smile.

Cloud looked at Zack as he lost his smile. The older man looked lost in thought as he just looked at the red apple in his hand. The blond bit into his apple.

Zack just looked at the apple. Who thought a simple fruit like an apple could make him remember of the troubles of his past. Feelings and emotions that has long ago been gone, had suddenly been brought back by simply looking at an apple. Lying down so his back was against the dirt, Zack lifted the apple towards the sky. As if remember some sort of mission, Zack nodded in agreement and sat back up. Zack felt like his mission was to protect and make Cloud as happy as possible. He stop looking at the apple and took a bite out of it.

"So Cloud," Zack munched then swallowed, "Ever heard of a Dumbapple?"

Cloud swallowed his mouth full before answering. "Nope. Is it a comedian from a TV show or something?"

Zack tried to hold his laughter but it came out like as a snort before he let it all out. Cloud's answer was totally random! A comedian? Zack laughed harder and covered his face with his spare hand.

Cloud glared and slapped Zack on his belly, only making the older man laugh harder. What the hell was a Dumbapple? Cloud scold at Zack and prodded his gut in the side making Zack squirm a bit. Giving up, Cloud turned away from Zack and continued to finish his apple with a small pout.

After getting the giggles out of his system, Zack leaned back up and gripped onto Cloud's shoulder as he grinned and shook his head. He bit a chuck out of the apple, chewed then swallowed.

"No, a Dumbapple isn't a comedian, Cloud. If you don't know what a Dumbapple is, how are you meant to know anything?" Zack shared a short laugh at the confused look on Clouds face. He remember when Angeal told him something similar, he chased right after Angeal hoping for an answer if he kept nagging. The difference with Zack was that, he wasn't about to share he knowledge about the Banora White just to frustrate Cloud.

After eating their apples, both of them packed the tent up before getting the chocobos ready for the trip ahead of them.

* * *

It was about midday until both men and chocobos reached Kalm. Zack had talked most of the way. Mostly of his experiences of his SOLDIER life, when he had to carry Cloud vegetable mind and body around the planet, for which Cloud blushed at some parts, and of life in the Lifestream. Zack purposely left out parts with Sephiroth in it, for fear of Cloud's reactions. The blond fought so hard to keep the man away for the Lifestream that it was kind of a failure to say he was now apart of it, for the better.

Cloud also shared his memories and experiences since Zack died. Even though Zack already knew, he wasn't going to tell the man. Zack just enjoyed Clouds voice.

Noodle and Flurry took the trip without any rush or hassle. Zack was quite proud of Noodle for lasting this long. For a breeding chocobo, Noodle was a lot healthier than what Zack had expected. He looked over at Cloud then down at the female chocobo. Zack didn't feel anything for Flurry. He still disliked her. _'A petty dislike, but that's how I like it,'_ Zack smirked at his inner thought. Well that's what she got from calling him dumb back when he was a chocobo.

Nearing the gate, Cloud dashed to the side of the town, taking cover by the wall. Zack raised an eyebrow and nudged Noodle to follow them.

Cloud hopped off Flurry and patted her neck as he looked around. Zack followed suit and got off Noodle. The bird lowered his head and nudged his head against Zacks and said man scratched his neck.

"What are ya doing Cloud? Why did you run over here for?" Zack asked Cloud as he scratched Noodles head.

"Umm, well, you know Melinda right?" Zack nodded, "Well I don't know how, but when I came here for deliveries, she was here. She knew where I was staying, so that's why I needed to go to the farm." Cloud whispered to him while still looking around, paranoid man.

Noodle warked softly towards Flurry, who warked back. Zack huffed and let go of Noodle, who let out a sad wark, and walked towards Cloud. He smiled and wrapped an arm around the Blond's shoulder.

"Don't worry Cloud, if we stick to the alleyways and keep a good eye out, I'm sure we can dodge her 'Evil Stare' haha! I'm sure she can't be that bad." Cloud scoffed in disbelieve and shrugged Zacks arm off. He rolled his eyes before giving him a leveled stare.

"I know you Zack, being a SOLDIER first class and all that back in the day, but none of them are scary has her! I remember the experiences we had running away from your fans back when I was a cadet, Zack, and trust me, and they are not, I repeat, NOT as mentally horrifying as her. Now I need to go get Fenrir before anything happens to her," Cloud looked at the big birds, "But first off, we need to deal with the chocobos."

Zack nodded, then looked towards the chocobos. Flurry looked like she was glaring at Noodle. The other chocobo looked … flirtatious. There was no other was to describe it. Then Noodle blinked. Zack knew it. That damn chocobo just flirted with Flurry. Zack quickly turned to Cloud.

"Cloud, quickly hold on to Flurry's reins. She's about to have a spaz." Zack said and Cloud held onto Flurry's reins. Not a second to late, because Flurry let out something akin to a battle cry and tried to charge Noodle.

* * *

Noodle enjoyed getting scratches, he really did. The scratches always hit the right spot too. So heavenly. And his rider got them perfectly. He didn't even misplay a feather and scratched underneath them.

His rider, who he had come to known, was named Zack. Why he was name exactly like Noodles chocobo friend, he wasn't sure why, but he was. He even smelt like him. Zack, the human, lightly tapped Noodles neck before moving towards Cloud.

"Hmm, I must say, that was a most wondrous pet I have gotten in quite some time, wouldn't you think so, Flurry," Noodle spoke to Flurry as he looked towards her.

"Damn, yo' think I wanna know? I don't wanna know yo' life story with scratches, you idiot." Flurry snorted and looked away, not very interested.

"Oh I'm sorry, my dearly. Do you want me to scratch you?" Flurry whipped her head towards Noodle and glared with all her might. What she got in return was a wink.

"That's it! Yo' going to get it know, ya idiot!" Flurry screamed and tried to head butt Noodle, but was held back by the reins. Flurry growled and swore.

"Just yo' wait, Noodle. I'm gonna get yo' soon, ya foo'!" Flurry growled and stood up straight while still glaring at Noodle.

"Oh darling, I can't wait for you to get me." Flurry growled louder and her glare intensified.

* * *

As soon as Flurry backed up a bit and allowed Cloud to unstrap some equipment off her, Zack let out a sigh and turned to Noodle to do the same. Noodle turned to him.

"Tsk, Noodle, why did you have to say something to her. You and I both know she's dangerous." Noodle looked right into Zacks eyes. Zack lightly tapped his beak away.

"What are you looking at?" Zack softy laughed, "It's me, Zack, if you're wondering."

Noodle narrowed his eyes a little at Zack. The man Grinned and pulled the chocobos head down so it's ear was next to Zack mouth.

"You know, your pen mate. The one that didn't like Bill to look at his penis." Noodles eyes widened as he pulled his head back to looks at Zack again in amazement. Zack quickly pulled Noodles head back down and spoke again in haste.

"You know the Lifestream yeah?" Noodle nodded, "Well, it brought me back alive, but as a chocobo. When I came too, Bill found me and took me to the farm. And that's where I stayed till I escaped. Just, don't tell anyone okay?" Zack told Noodle and Noodle just nodded, "Alright lets get this gear offa ya."

Even though Noodle had no idea what the 'LifeStream' was, it was always a good idea to hear something new and interesting. Maybe Azure knew something, if that blue bird was back yet from his trip with his rider.

After all the equipment was removed, they both let the chocobos run back to the farm. Noodle stopped and looked back at Zack. He just waved and Noodle Kwed before dashing off.

Zack turned around and picked up the equipment. Since they were both enhanced, they divided the gear in half and picked it up. When all was comfy in their arms, Cloud motioned his head to a big garbage disposal located next to the town's gate.

After dumping it all in, Cloud quickly dashed behind Zack for cover. The older man let out a laugh before ruffling Clouds hair. The blond slapped the hand away in annoyance before fixing his hair.

Zack walked into Kalm, noticing Cloud didn't follow he dashed out and grabbed the Blond. Well, more of a push then anything. As soon as they both got in the town, Cloud ran off into an alley. Zack grinned and shook his head, but jogged to where Cloud was. Silly Cloud! Why did he have to run off? Melinda probably was already gone. Zack had the urge to shake his head again.

"What are you doing Cloud? Why the alleyways?" Zack covered his nose with a hand, "It smells here."

Cloud walked forwards like a paranoid man, eyes wide and skittish. "She is probably around. I'm not risking it Zack."

"Fine, fine, whatever. Let's do it your way then." Zack accepted.

Walking through many alleys was not the problem. Oh not at all. The problem was that every single alley way smelt awful! It smelt like, gosh how could Zack put it … like pee drying in the hot sun mixed with rotten egg. Zack heaved a few times. There was rotting garbage, stains on the walls and overflowing bins. Zack once passed a bin and something had caught his eye. Next to it was a half rotting corpse of a rat! The man almost vomited. The alleys of Kalm were like the slums of Midgar.

The paranoid Cloud had said earlier that they were close to the mechanics. A few more alleys and they were there. Zack was beyond happy to exit the disgusting place. As he took his first step out, Cloud quickly pulled him right back in. Zack yelped as Cloud dragged both of them behind two bins. Zack was about to complain why Cloud had done that before Cloud quickly covered Zacks mouth with his hand. The older man didn't say anything, but blink.

"Stay quiet," Cloud said as he removed his hand from Zacks mouth. Zack opened his mouth to ask what Cloud was doing, but the blond was quick to hush him.

"I saw her." That was all he said. Zack knew immediately whom he was talking about. Melinda. Zack nodded, understanding Cloud's silent plea. It was Zack-being-a-hero time. But first a plan was needed, and he needed to know what she looked like. Zack asked and Cloud looked over the bin and pointed. Zack slowly stood and spotted her. She was … Melinda was … the most outrageous girl he had _ever_ laid his eyes on. He leaned on the wall with one hand as he tried to stifle his laughter with the other.

_'Oh my GODDESS! This is Clouds infamous stalker? Haha! She sure looks like one! Look at her head! Haha! Wait … is _beaded PLATS _in her hair? Haha! Look at her glasses too way too big for her head! I can't believe she stuck pictures of little clouds on them! Hahaha! I can't over this!' _Zack thought as his eyes became teary in stifled laughter. Cloud just gave him a disapproving look.

Catching his breath, Zack sat down on the dirty ground before closing his eyes. He needed a laugh like that. He hadn't had one in so long.

"Okay, since I think you are against going out there, we have to think of a plan to get your motorbike back."

Zack started to create a plan in his head. Oh yes, one that would work, one that was wonderful and one that would keep that clown of a girl away from Cloud. Then it came to him! So easy!

"Hey Cloud?" Cloud looked towards Zack at full attention, waiting to here what he had to say.

"Would you kindly call the mechanics up and tell them that 'A guy with Black, spiky hair' is going to pick your bike up?" Cloud lips twitched up into a small smile. He was getting the hint of it.

Zack continued, "I'll go grab 'Fenrir' and take her out of the town. While I do that, it will hopefully distract Melinda and that gives you a change to run your cute little ass through these smelly alleyways and out the town gate, and that is where I'll meet you. Got it?" Cloud nodded and took out his phone. He quickly dialed the mechanics while Zack just watched on.

_"Hello, Kalm's Motors and repairs, how may we help you?"_ A man answered.

"Hello, this is Cloud Strife calling in the matter of my bike." Cloud put on his 'important' voice on.

_"Ah yes, Mr. Strife. Your bike is all ready, you can come pick it up now."_

"Thank you for fixing up my bike. Anyway a friend of mine is going to pick it up for me. He should be arriving soon."

_"Okay, can I have his or hers details so we know." _The sounds of a pen and paper being taken out could be heard over the other line.

"Yes, he's tall, has blue eyes and black spiky hair. He is also wearing dirty clothing." Cloud described Zack as he looked at him. The man winked at the blond.

_"Okay, when he gets in, we have to get his signature so he can sign the bike off, is that okay with you?"_

"Yes it is."

_"Alright, thanks. Is that all?"_

"Yes that's all."

_"Alright then, bye."_

"Goodbye." And the hanged up on each other.

Cloud looked up at Zack and gave a slight smile. Zack just grinned and gave him a thumbs up, before turning around to head towards the mechanics.

"Wait, Zack!" The man turned around. Cloud motioned his hand for him to come closer. When Zack was close enough, Cloud handed him his keys. Zack grinned and Cloud small smile. The blond soon pushed Zack lightly away, as the man placed the keys in his pocket.

Taking a few steps forward, Zack turned his head around to see Cloud already dashing out of the alleyway. He smiled.

Happily stepping out the horrible, smelling alleyway, Zack headed towards the office of the 'Kalm's Motors and Repairs' to sign off Fenrir. Looking from the corner of his eye, he saw that Melinda was slightly arguing with one of the mechanics, who was currently working on a car. The unknown man was acting like she was a pesky fly.

_'Activating combat mode'_ Zack thought.

Picking up his pace, Zack walked right through the glass-plated front door. Looking around he noticed some people who worked there wandering around. Ignoring them, he walked right up to the receptionist. She looked up from her computer and smiled up at Zack. He just put on a grin too. She then looked down at his scruffy and dirty clothing, giving a look of distain, before looking right back up at his face. Zack saw her looking at the clothing and he didn't really care, being that the clothing was Chocobo Bill's old clothing.

"Hello, and welcome to Kalm's Motors and Repairs, how can I help you today?" She said.

"I'm here to pick up a Cloud strife's bike." Zack spoke. She just gave him a blank stare.

"I'm sorry but you're –" A small man dashed out of an office and banged his fists on the front desk. He gave a good look at the man, grinning that the descript Cloud gave, fit.

"Yes, he is aloud. Mr. Strife said that he is the one to pick it up." The man grinned and held out his hand. Zack gave a toothy gin back and he shook the man's hand.

"Welcome, welcome. Let me just grab some paperwork from my office and I'll show you to the bike." And the man quickly dashed off into his office to grab said paper work. Zack was quick to follow. Just as he was about to enter, the small man walked out and almost bumped into him. Zack was quick to avoid, preventing an accident happening. The man motioned Zack to follow him out a door to the garage. The man turned back to Zack and attempted small talk.

"Good thing you came here, there has been this girl asking about the bike. We've told our staff not to tell the girl that's Cloud Strife's bike. He said on the phone that she will keep up annoyances to our members. Also the Toe truck driver said that 'We'll never see the end of it.' I think we have all taken those works to heart now, haha." The man smiled before pulling a dirty covered sheet away, reveling Fenrir. He turned to Zack and held out the paper work.

"Alright, I need you to print your name here, and sign there." The man pointed to the spot. Zack nodded and to the pen the man held out an wrote his name, then signed it. He handed the papers back.

"Thanks uhh," he looked at the papers and his eyes widened "Zack … Fair …" The little man lifted his head with wide eyes to look at Zack. Zack quickly remembered that everyone thought he was dead. Think Zack, think!

"Umm, when I was younger, I was a big fan of SOLDIER first Zack Fair, and when I heard that he died, I guess I was so upset that I changed my name to his." Zack quickly thought up a tall tale, hoping that it would work. Thankfully it did. The small man let out a sigh and Zack also let out one inwardly.

"Haha, I was freaking out too. Big, bad SOLDIER coming back to haunt us, eh? I heard he was good, and then he went AWOL or something like that. I think the mako gets to their brains and mucks it up. Never did like Shinra anyway." The man talked as he was writing down some things, trying to finish the paperwork. Zack frowned at those words. It wasn't his fault that he went AWOL, Shinra just had a freaking mad scientist experimenting on them. He did not speak his words out loud.

Zack lightly shook his head and took out the keys from his pocket. Cloud's keys weren't much to look at. There were keys to open doors and Fenrir's key. There was also a little drawn picture dangling from it. It looked like some kids drew it. Also there was a metal beer-opening shark on it. Its mouth was shaped to open beers. _'Drinking much Cloud?'_ Zack thought.

The man looked up from the work and smiled, giving Zack a piece of paper.

"Alright, on this paper shows you the details on what has been changed and how much Mr. Strife owes us. Just give that to him when you see him." Zack folded the piece of paper and slipped it in his pocket.

"Anything else?" Zack asked.

"Nope, you're ready to head out." The small man said.

Zack grinned and took hold of Fenrir's handles before pushing the bike out. It was heavier than he thought, but he could manage it. Once he was out on the street, he heard a gasp. Turning to the sound, Zacks eyes widen and was about to yelp. Melinda was right up at his face with a scowl look on her face.

"And _what_ are you doing with my beloveds bike?" She snared at him. Zack smirked his 'Sephiroth smirk' and answered her. She placed her hand on Fenrir and leaned in closer to Zack. Even though she has never touched the bike before, she was not going to squeal and hug it. The man in hobo clothing was stealing Cloud's bike!

"What are you talking about, dear? I ain't you 'beloved' and I'll never will be, and this bike is mine." Zack smirked all through saying this. He almost let out a laugh as her glare intensified. Zack took a deep breath in and spoke.

"I would like you to take your hands off my bike now so I can drive off." Zack said as he pushed Fenrir away. Zack was a bit surprised that She didn't follow him. Instead she huffed and walked off.

Zack smile, and put the keys in the ignition and started her up. Zack drove off through the city and out the gates. He was a bit rusty after not driving since … god knows how long, but at least he didn't crash. That's what counted.

Fenrir felt so powerful underneath him. It was like the Hardy Daytona, only more powerful. It was only like Mako enhance people could drive it. If someone with out Mako took a shot at it, Fenrir would probably eat them up and use them a fuel.

Out the gate, Zack saw Cloud waiting. The blond ran up to him and smiled.

"Any problems?" Cloud asked as he inspected his Bike. No a single scratch but she could go with a good wash, because there were fingerprints everywhere. Some looked like grease marks.

Zack nodded. "Only when Melinda confronted me," Cloud head shot up, "Don't worry, she only confronted me and ask why I have her 'beloveds' bike. Seriously, Cloud, I'm starting to think that she is an ex-girlfriend of yours." Zack laughed as Cloud glared at him.

Cloud got up and slapped the back of his head, before motioning to tell Zack to get off the bike. Zack shook his head negatively.

"Nope not today Cloud. I'm driving." Zack gave the blond a charming smile as he tapped behind him. Cloud frowned.

"Why? It's my bike."

"Because, Cloud, I need to get use to driving again, so hop on." Seeing that he wasn't gonna get the older man off, Cloud hopped on and wrapped his arms comfortably around Zacks hips and held on. Zack zoomed off in the direction of Edge.

* * *

Gahh! How could she be wrong! That beautiful bike looked just like Cloud's wonderful Fenrir! Who was that man with black hair? Melinda fumed.

After stalking into down the road, she accidentally wondered to the gate where she heard Fenrir's growling engine. Getting suspicious, Melinda walked up to the gate and peeked around the corner. She gasped and smiled. There was her beloved talking to that icky black haired man! Oh how she wanted to throw something at that man! How come that hobo of a man got to talk to Cloud and she couldn't? What was wrong with her? She was beautiful and charming!

Seeing that Cloud hopped on the back of the bike instead of driving it, she glared. Who was this man? First taking Fenrir from the mechanics, then talking to her Cloud, and now driving it when Cloud was meant to be? She could believe it!

She was needed back at Edge. Her Cloud needed to be protected from this fiend of evil. For now, she needed to wait for the bus.

* * *

Seeing the ruins of Midgar in the background, Zack smiled happily. Last time he saw the city was when he was escaping Shinra, then finally shot down. Cloud had loosened a hand and pointed to a cliff. Zack looked and remember what cliff it was. It was the one where he was killed on.

"Zack, we need to go there. Someone is up there that we need to grab before we head into Midgar." Zack nodded and drove Fenrir around and up the cliff. Zack gasped in surprise.

Sitting in the ground was the Buster Sword.

Driving closer, Zacks look of surprise soon turned to horror. It was _rusted!_ It had wear, tear, and rust on it! Angeal was going to KILL him! Zack stopped Fenrir and got off. He didn't put down the stand and Cloud let out a yelp as he almost toppled over with Fenrir. Cloud put his foot the side and steadied himself and Fenrir. He kicked the stand down and glared at the back of Zacks head. The other man was slowly advancing toward the sword with his arms and hands wide.

When Zack got to the sword, he took in a deep breath and let it out in a painful scream.

"NO~! ANGEAL IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

-The Black Chocobo: The Rewrite-

A/N: Gahh! Over 5000 words? I always try to make it at least 4000, or around that number, but _over_ 5000? Crazy I tell you. What's even more crazy is that there was meant to be more in this chapter, but I was like (In a heavy Australian Accent) 'Nope! I ain't writing any more! I forbid my self!'

Motivation is a wonderful thing isn't it? I have to thank Ziggy Pasta for making me an emote on Deviantart, and also Sephiroth for holding Masamune up at my neck. Loves to them! I also have to thank you people who added me to your watch on Deviantart. Yes, I need to catch up on there, but I'm getting lazy on doing it haha! But I will do it! I'm just a lazy person.

Want to know something? You know Cloud's beer-opening shark? I actually have a beer-opening shark on my keys. My dad made it and I snatched it off him cause I thought it was pretty awesome.

Since I hate having 'important notices' as a whole chapter, I deleted it and copied and pasted it here. And this is what I said:

**_IT IS VEEEEEEEEERY IMPORTANT AND YOU MUST READ IT!_**

_Apparently there is this bot like thing going around that deletes fanfictions for all sorts of thing. I just come to inform you guys that it is a high possibility that I'll get deleled, because of what I write. I will still be uploaded stories on here but I've also started to upload my stories on my Deviantart (You are able to find the link on my page). I go under the same name there as I do here._

_In my honest opinion in what I believe right now, this site will lose some of its popularity because of this bot. I've heard that this bot detects things like bad grammar, script text and adult content (A.K.A sex). There might be more, but I'm not sure, but I do know that it follows the ToS. It's kinda sad to see that this bot possibly might delete our favorite stories that we love to read and re-read again and again. _

_I personally like to say that I rather use this site then the adult fanfiction due to its popularity and the great stories I've read on here. If I do get deleted, you will know why. I've read that the bot is currently in its testing stages and is going to go live. I personally am scared because I love using this site, but if my favorite stories are deleted, that is it._

_I'm still thinking though, isn't bots against the ToS anyway? I hope that the admins/mods and clean this matter up, if they hear about it. I heard they're quite lazy._

_This is a heads up to all those people out there that write such stories. Spread the word._

_lady-yuna7_

_P.S: For those that read this story, don't be scared. Like I said, I'll be uploading my stories on DA and I haven't stopped writing this story … I getting there, very slowly due to school._

See! Very important.

Hope to see you guys in the next chapter.

lady-yuna7


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:-Becomes the incredible Hulk- I SAID THE FIRST CHAPTER!

Thanks misaki34 for beta'ing this chapter.

I dedicating this chapter to all my loyal readers, 'cause I love you guys that much!

-The Black Chocobo: The Rewrite-

Slowly picking himself up from the ground, Zack scowled at the destroyed Buster Sword. How could Cloud let this beautiful blade, one that had so much history rust away in the open?

Zack touched the top of the sword, and slowly swiped the tip of his finger across and felt the build up of rust coating it. He whimpered. He just could not_ believe _the horror nature had done to Angeal's family honour, his honour! Oh poor baby, darling sword. Running his fingers lightly across the edge of the blade he felt the cracks beneath the pads. It was a nightmare. A bit of rusted metal broke off and he whimpered even more.

Once again, Zack kneeled next to it and gently laid his head on the blade and closed his eyes. Breathing in, he thought of dreams on honour. But what were dreams and honour without a blade to hold those dreams and honour? Opening his eyes with a determined gleam, he stood up. Zack took hold of the hilt but didn't pull it from the ground; instead he turned around to Cloud that was staring at him, while next to his bike.

"Cloud, I'm not sure you know how much this sword means to me, but is there a place in Edge that can give the Buster Sword a repair and clean?" Cloud nodded and said that they would go there as soon as it was opened. During the weekends, the shop that was able to repair it was usually closed. It was the place that had created Tsurugi complete and sharpened it when Cloud wasn't bothered doing it himself. They did a wonderful job.

Zack pulled the Buster Sword from its dirt grave, and gently laid it in his arms. It just felt so fragile, weak and pathetic. Moving his hand around, he ran his thumb across the sharp edge of the sword. Blunt, dented in and hardly sharp. Zack's frown deepened.

"Don't worry, I'll soon get you fixed up." Zack assured the inanimate object. He patted it before looking at the rust that came off on his hand. The wind replied in his ears as he got up and walked slowly towards Cloud and Fenrir.

Cloud opened the compartments on Fenrir, withdrew two swords connecting them before putting them back in, leaving one space for the Buster Sword. Zack came up and slowly but gently placed the old sword in the slot. Cloud closed the sword compartment and hoped on Fenrir, tapping the back seat while smirking. Zack nose laughed and swung his leg around the back of Fenrir. Well it was Cloud's bike after all, and he could get back to driving later on. Cloud took off, and Zack's mood began to lift as he felt the breeze through his hair.

As they drove towards Edge, Zack cuddled closer towards Cloud and rested his forehead on his shoulder. He liked the feeling of wind blowing through his hair. It was always something he was fond of ever since he was younger.

Zack remembered when he was younger, on days when the sky was clear, he would climb up to the top of the hills and just relax, feeling the wind roll over him. On one of the hills, there was a tree that offered shade and he used to go up there to study on militant techniques before he joined Shinra, but always ended up falling asleep.

He hummed in pleasure before smelling the blond. He let out a small laugh before whispering in Cloud's ear.

"You smell nice." Zack hot breath ran across Cloud's ear, making the blond slightly shiver. Cloud turned his head towards Zack's hair before taking a deep breath in. He quickly turned away and coughed. Zack frowned at him.

"You smell … Gross, Zack." Cloud coughed once more before lightly tapping his chest. Zack whined deep in his throat in protest. It wasn't his fault that he smelt, Cloud was the one that dragged him through those alleyways when they were back in Kalm. Zack knew that Cloud known that he almost vomited from walking through those alleyways, from him heaving a few times. Stupid infested place. You would think a small town like that would be clean, but apparently not.

Not bothering to reply, Zack rested his head on Cloud's right shoulder again as he relaxed while Cloud drove them towards Edge. He later drifted into a sleep like state due to the inactivity and rumble of the engine. Unknown to Zack, Cloud softly rested his head on Zacks head and smiled.

xXxXx

Nearing the gates, Cloud bounced his right shoulder up, shocking Zack awake. His eyes shot open as he was startled. Cloud laughed as Zack almost jumped of Fenrir. Zack glared at him before going in a sleepy state and rested his cheek on Clouds head. He drew in a deep breath before sighing in content, ready to fall asleep again. Cloud moved his head to the side extracting a very irritated sound from Zack.

"Stay awake. I'm not going home until we get you some new appeal." Cloud shrugged his body, successful making Zack annoyed again. "If you just wake yourself up, I won't have to keep nudging you to stay awake." Zack just whined but this time he moved one of his hands from around Cloud to rub the sleep out of one of his eyes. His jaw cracked as he yawned.

Cloud slowed down Fenrir to a stop when he got to the gates. One of the gatekeepers, from his little lookout next to the gate pressed a switch and opened the gates. Cloud drove into Edge. Zack eyes looked at his surroundings. The city was more intriguing close up then what he could see from the Lifestream. The whole place seems more alive with activity than Midgar ever was. It was bustling, it was crowded, and Zack thought that a city couldn't get anymore busier. He felt like he was suffocating. The air was much thicker than the farm, but that was to be expected, being that the farm was out in the open with less pollution around.

People were walking everywhere, cars were everywhere too, but the worse was the motorcycles. They were like ants! If you drove past a traffic light, all you will see were motorcycles covering the front, and maybe the occasional car breaking through. Zack had always wondered what would happen when the slums and the upper plate would merge. He thought it would be nice and calm, everyone living a wonderful life. Well, it was wonderful that a slum didn't exist anymore, but has the government … That guy in urban development … What was his name? Tuesday or something? Zack couldn't think of that guy's name, but wouldn't he think of expanding the place? If Zack ever saw the guy again, he was gonna tell him to expand the city. Couldn't he tell it was crowded?

Now, even though the city was bustling and packed with motorcycles, there was one motorcycle that everyone stood clear of, and that was Fenrir. Maybe it was the fact that the size of made it intimidating that it look like it you wipe your ass up and down the city, or maybe the fact that it rumbled like a male pubescence Bahamut that just got rejected a lay from the prettiest Bahamut in summon school, or just that plain old fact that it was Cloud Strife driving it. Who knows, but what Zack did know was that Fenrir made the traffic move to the side so it gave Cloud and Zack a perfect clearing to the mall.

Getting to the mall, Cloud drove down into the underground parking. They soon found a parking spot, and walked towards the automatic sliding doors.

"So Cloud, we're just here to get clothes and then we're off?" Cloud looked to Zack and nodded.

"Just the clothes? Nothing else?" Cloud nodded again before they walked across a pedestrian crossing. Zack groaned.

"While we're here we might as well do something else." Zack just looked at Cloud with a hopeful smile on his face. Not getting any attention from Cloud, whined deep in his throat and rested his cheek on Clouds right shoulder while poking a finger into his arm. Cloud just brought his hand up and used his index finger to push Zacks head off his shoulder. When he put his hand back down, Zacks head was back on his shoulder. Cloud looked at Zack in the corner of his eye, and saw that Zack was looking at him with a big grin on his face. When they got in the mall Cloud stopped walking and sighed softly.

"Isn't it hard walking with your head on my shoulder?" Zack didn't move his head from its little perch.

"Yep!"

"So why don't you move it?" In the corner of his eye, he could see a kid with a drink watch on with wide, curious eyes as he ate his ice block.

"You know why." He started to poke Cloud again, in the same spot. Cloud stopped and looked at him.

A sigh escaped the blond mans lips as he nudged Zacks head off. Said man tried to come closer to rest his head on Cloud again, but again, a single digit stopped him.

"What do you want then?" Cloud gave in, as he turned to walk off. Zack was quick to follow.

"I'm hungry." So that was it. He was hungry. After that little bit of embarrassment, all he wanted was food.

"Fine, after we get you new clothes, I'll get some food for us both, alright?" It was like talking to a child. Zack was like a child at times when he wanted to be, Cloud knew that very well. He was used to Zacks little antics since he first met him on that mission years ago. Despite that playful, childish side to Zack, there was also a serious man. He didn't earn his First Class reputation for nothing. Zack was unmistakably one of the best military leaders. Cloud faintly remember that one of his days at Shinra boot camp, his normal commander had to be sent out on this minor mission, and someone else was to be taken the class for that day.

When Zack entered that room, Cloud had let a small grin appear on his face, and he faintly remembered Zack shot him a smirk in return. Cloud first thought was that, that lesson would be easier than the other ones, but he was forgetting one little important detail. Zack was a First Class, and just like Sephiroth or Director Lazard, he didn't expect 'Tardiness' from the troops. That day was one of the most days Cloud had felt worn out in a positive way. His unit original commander would always stick to the same old, regular exercises and tactics that it would soon get boring. When day took over, it was some of the same stuff, but he added little games in there making it a little extra fun and thus making the troops work that little extra harder, but if someone did fall out of line, and slack off a bit, Zack would almost immediately tell them off, or make them stand out and say something to make that person embarrassed and possibly point out that they were getting embarrassed and say something that would make them even more embarrassed. Even Cloud didn't get spared.

Thinking back on it now, those little training exercises really did come in handy for what was to come. Cloud yet his lips tug into a small smile and he look to the Zack of the present day. Sure, that militant part of him is there and will always be there, but since he wasn't in the army anymore, that child in him would be showing more and more, and somehow even though Cloud sometimes didn't mind it, it did get rather annoying.

Zack caught Cloud smiling at him and he grin a really big grin, but it was soon replaced with a face of recognition.

"About the meal Cloud, I don't want it to be a crappy, fatty, fast food meal. I want café or restaurant grade food! This whole time I've been … Err … 'Resurrected' I haven't had a decent meal, and I'm dieing to get my chompers down on a piece of cow, if you get my drift." He then clicked his teeth together twice and wagged his eyebrows. Cloud nearly frowned. _Nearly_. Seeing the logic behind it, Cloud nodded before walking off to look around clothe shops. Zack followed closely behind.

xXxXx

Both Cloud and Zack sat down on one of the lounges that were placed in the middle of the walkway that allowed customers relaxation after shopping. They both went to multiple shops, buying Zack different types of clothing. Since it was summer heading into autumn, most of the summer stock was on sale and the new warmer clothing was bring brought out, and since it was heading into the cold part of the year, a lot of the clothing were dark colours. Not that Zack minded of course. He usually went with dark colours, unless he had that occasional mood to wear something bright like white or blue. He had picked out two dark blue jeans with one that was a lighter, washed out blue. He also got four different types of shirts. All the tops were dark coloured, but were lose fitting, because Zack though that skintight was uncomfortable. It took them three shoe stores to finally find a pair of combat boots that he liked.

They soon when to buy Zack some boxes but he claimed wanted briefs because he said that boxes can be rather uncomfortable to move in and defiantly uncomfortable for his penis. He then started to talk about a pair of briefs that he had before with a dog head printed at the front and a tail on the back. Apparently Angeal brought it for him as a gag gift for his birthday. Either way, Zack loved it. They brought Zack some plain briefs, and also brought a few pairs of socks.

After buying appeal for Zack, they when to the supermarket and brought the essentials like body wash and tooth paste. Cloud learned that Zack was picky when it toothpaste.

Zack looked down at the plastic bags, and then back up to Cloud with a grin. He was quite happy to buy some civilian clothing. Back when he was a SOLDIER, Zack had asked Sephiroth why he always wore his uniform, and his reply was that it was suggested that all SOLDIER personnel wear their uniform for Shinra's image. After hearing that, Zack usually kept his uniform on unless he was going out with friends or such. He had to admit that the uniform was pretty comfortable plus flexible and it did come in handy on those hot Midgar days. Not to mention he looked sexy in it and he was the one that made it sexy.

"So we gonna eat now?" Zack made small talk with Cloud. The other nodded.

"First we should take these bags back to Fenrir, then we'll head back in and eat. I know this place that might just suit your taste." Cloud got up and walked out of the automatic sliding doors heading towards the car park before Zack bumped into him. He looked over his shoulder and raised one of his eyebrows at Zack questioning why he bumped into him. Zack just smiled and followed Cloud. Cloud brushed it off as Zack trying to seek attention.

"I hope it does suit my tastes." Cloud huffed in response.

"Anything suits your taste Zack." Zack just copied Cloud and huffed back.

Zack looked straight ahead, waiting at a pedestrian crossing, and then heading across with Cloud. When they got to Fenrir, Cloud opened the storage compartments and put the bags he was holding, before taking Zacks and also putting them in. After Cloud put it all away and closed it, they then headed back towards the sliding doors.

"I really hate smokers, and I most definitely hate the smell." Zack said when they made it back inside the loud mall after walking through a cloud of cigarette smoke. Cloud ignored his comment.

After walking a bit, Cloud soon headed into a small dim café next to an escalator. Zack look up at the shops name with a simple smile. 'Moonlit Cafe'. Well it was certainly a nice, peaceful name. Looked welcoming too with all the low lighting and such, but the judging will come when he tastes the food. Zack quickly walked up to Cloud waiting at the desk. A girl at the looked at him and he gave a bright grin to her. She grinned in return.

"Welcome to Moonlit cafe. Will it only be a seating for two?" She asked looking at Cloud. He just nodded.

"Alright, follow me," they followed her dodging tables and chairs before standing next to a small table that was accompanied by two chairs, "You'll be seated here. Please wait here until a waitress come to you." She soon walked off.

Both men were soon seated and were looking at their menus, before another older waitress came to them. "Would you like any drinks while you wait?" She asked as stood there, ready with a pad and pen in her hand. Cloud put down his menu and looked at her.

"Carmel latte thanks." She wrote that down before looking at Zack. Zack quickly looked up at her. "I would like an apple juice please." She quickly wrote that down before walking off before telling them that their drinks will come soon. Zack looked back at his menu.

There was a lot of interesting beef dishes, but he wanted it simple, yet good. Something he was familiar with. He tapped his chin a few times before he spotted something. Rump Steak with chips, a side of salad and a choice of Mushroom Sauce or Dianne Sauce. Zack grinned and put his menu down and looked at Cloud, who was still looking at his menu. The waitress came back and gave each of them their respected drinks. Zack was happy that he got a straw in his. He liked straws very much.

"Have you decided what you would like to order?" Zack nodded and she put the drink tray between her arm and chest before drawing out her pad and pen from the pocket in front of her apron.

"I would like to have the Rump Steak with Mushroom sauce thanks." Zack spoke first and Cloud put down his menu before looking up at the waitress.

"How would you like that cooked?" She asked with a smile.

"Well-done." He smiled back.

"And you?" She looked at Cloud.

"The chocobo burger, thank you." Cloud then took a sip of his latte, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the taste on his tongue. She nodded before walking off.

Zack sipped on his juice enjoying the fake, sugary taste of it. He did rather have freshly made juice, but just for this moment, he would indulge in it. He put down his drink and leaned back into his chair.

"A chocobo burger? Why a chocobo burger of all things?" Zack frowned at Cloud.

"Because I like the taste of chocobo, and I'm in the mood for a burger. Why ask?"

"If that was me in the burger, would you eat it?" Zack's face held no emotion. Cloud frowned slightly. He walked right into that one.

"... No."

"But you would eat this random chocobo in burger form?"

Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose. "But this chocobo isn't you Zack."

"I know it isn't but it could have been me! That is some chocobo they're cooking in their kitchen! A chocobo!" Zack said in all seriousness.

"Zack, where is this leading too?"Cloud asked.

Zack lowered his eyes and spread his hands on the table before leaning closer to Cloud, before whispering, "They could be frying up Noodle and we don't even know!"

"Who?" Cloud couldn't help and stare stupidly at Zack as he slowing pulled the pieces together. It was only another one of Zack's random antics.

"Noodle, my chocobo inmate at the chocobo farm penitentiary. You know, the one where Nutcase Bill is the warden? The one I rode to Kalm with!" Cloud officially knew now was the part where he nodded and didn't say anything. Zack stared hard into Cloud's eyes before leaning back and grabbing his juice.

"I had a strange feeling that he was feeding chocobo's to Floss, that big ball of flab and feathers." He sipped his juice.

As soon as Cloud raised his eyebrows, the waitress came back to their table with both hands carrying the food. She passed the rump steak to Zack and then the chocobo burger to Cloud before walking off to serve someone else. Zack took his knife and fork and cut a small piece off his steak, while Cloud just took a bite out of his burger. Zack examined this piece before putting it in his mouth and then slowing chewing. Zack smiled and hummed in approval feeling all the juice from the steak in his mouth. The tenderness of the steak only complemented it. Cutting another piece off, he dipped it in his mushroom sauce that was in a small bowl before eating it. If the steak was beautiful before, it was heavenly now. No matter how many times he ate steak with mushroom sauce, he will never get over how good they taste together. There was not one steak he had tasted with mushroom sauce before that had tasted bad. What could Zack say? Cloud was right when he said that anything suits his tastes ... When it comes to cow that is.

When his steak was half gone, his drank some of the apple juice before munching on a chip and looking towards Cloud. The blond was also halfway down his burger and staring at people walking past the cafe. Zack soon waved his hand around, catching Cloud's attention while chewing and swallowing his chip.

"So Cloud, I need to tell you something about when I was in the Lifestream." Zack soon chewed away on a leaf from his salad. Cloud put his burger down and slipped his latte while nodding his head to signal Zack to keep going.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, and well, I'm not going to tell you everything, but when I was in the Lifestream, sometimes I was able to watch you in your daily life. It's one of the little 'extras' that we're allowed in the Lifestream. You would be able to do it too when you died." Zack explained before cutting into his steak again.

Cloud just stared at Zack in disbelief. Why didn't Zack tell him this information before when they were riding on the chocobo's when headed to Kalm? That would have saved a lot of explaining and breath. He put the rest of the burger in his month before speaking.

"And you're telling me this, why?"

"Because the silence was killing me. Seriously Cloud, brighten up, you're making me into a stoic you, and that isn't fun at all. When we were at the farm, you're all loose, and now you're all silent and void of most of your emotion. That isn't healthy at all. I want to see some more of your happy, playful side." Zack drank the rest of his juice before eating the last bits of his steak.

"How I act isn't much of your concern Zack." Cloud looked away and chewed on a chip.

"It's very much my concern Cloud. If you're not going to act like yourself, how are you ever going to be happy? It's okay to smile and act like yourself in public. It's okay to go out and hang with friends! Don't act like this." Cloud could tell that Zack was very unhappy about all this, and the last thing the blond wanted to do was make Zack upset. It's not every day that your dead best friend gets a second chance at life, and he didn't want to make him unhappy, but it really wasn't Zack's concern at all.

Not getting a response from Cloud, Zack huffed and finished off his juice before eating at his chips. Let Cloud act stubborn then, he'll get his pay back for being stupid. One day that is.

After they finished eating and got up to pay for their food, the mood between them lightened up. As they were about to exit the mall, a few girls came up to them holding a piece of paper and pen.

"Umm, are you Cloud Strife?" One of the girls asked shyly. Cloud nodded and that extracted a few awes of excitement between the girls. Zack stayed silently off to the side, just watching the actions between the girls and Cloud with interest.

"Can we have your autograph, please?" All three girls held out both a pen and paper for them to sign. Being polite, Cloud smile and once again nodded, asked for their names, signed the paper and handed it back to them. The girls soon walked away, and Zack looked back at them with his jaw open. He then looked back at Cloud, his jaw still opened until he saw Cloud walking towards the automatic doors without him. The black haired man soon jogged up to him and walked out the doors with him before jumping in front of Cloud, opening his jaw again in surprise. Zack gripped Cloud's shoulders.

"You never told me how popular you are now! Of course you're popular! You saved the world from Mr. General-Sir! I know that the freaky stalker chick loves you, but random people coming up to you and asking for your autograph? Dude – Spike – Wha – Cloud you're like a super hero if people are asking for your autograph! Wait; would that make _me _a super hero since people ask for my autograph back in the day?" Cloud started to walk back to Fenrir again, and Zack followed still flabbergasted with his random hero revelation.

"I can see it now! Me in tights and wearing a cape, jumping off buildings and saving the poor woman that is about to be robbed by a low life thief! Ka-doosh, right in that random guys face with the flat side of the Buster Sword, then is arrested by the Midgar, uhh, Edge police! Then I stand in a victory pose and all the chicks cuddling up with me and patting my chest, with my cape flying in the wind." Zack posed his 'hero's victory pose' in the middle of the path and a granny just looked at him and shook her head before heading in a different direction. Zack soon saw Cloud nearing Fenrir and soon ran up to him with a big grin on his face.

"It's a hero's life I tell you Cloud! Perfect. But you know, you're the only girl I want patting my chest." Zack pecked Cloud's cheek to prove the point, if there was even a point to prove. Cloud hopped on Fenrir and turned towards Zack with a small smile. Zack smile went wider before hopping on behind Cloud, and wrapping his arms around the blond, and resting his chin on his shoulder again.

"See! Now that is what I want to see, a smile from stoic Cloud, and it seems that when I kissed you, it made you smile. Guess I'll be kissing you more often then." Cloud bounced his shoulder in response and nose laughed.

"I guess it's time to go home." Cloud stated. Zack just raised an eyebrow.

They soon both took off.

xXxXx

Zack saw an angel. He really did, believe it or not! It was a woman, and her wings were spread wide, with one hand on her chest and another one out as to tell you to come to her. She was standing on a high walk way when Zack saw her. She was beautiful as she basked in the sunlight with a glow, but it was a pity that she was a stone angel. A stone angel that was right next to Seventh Heaven when Cloud drove up to the building, only to swerve to the side of the tavern.

Cloud turned off Fenrir's engines before hopping off her with Zack. Zack soon grabbed the shopping bags and waited for Cloud as the blond rolled Fenrir into the garage. Cloud then walked out, closed the door, locked it then motioned Zack to follow him. As they walked in, Zack noticed that the door said that the bar was closed. Zack looked around the establishment. It defiantly looked much nicer then what he could see from the Lifestream. It carried more of a homey atmosphere than the ones back when Midgar was a bustling city. Zack liked it.

Cloud walked up to the counter and picked up a note that was there.

"Tifa, Marlene, Denzel went out since Yuffie is here." Cloud threw the note out. Zack walked up to him.

"So Cloud, where am I going to stay?" Zack said.

"With me in my room. I don't think Tifa would like it if you make camp out here in the bar. It would drive away the customers." Cloud said as he walked up the stairs. Like the loyal puppy he is, Zack followed. He soon entered Cloud's bedroom. The bedroom was simple. Walk-in wardrobe, queen sized bed, two bedside tables with a lamp on each, and a desk with paperwork and a few photo frames with pictures in them. Next to the desk on the wall was a few sword stands. One of them had the Ultima sword hanging on it.

Walking in the bedroom, Zack put the bags on the bed, then took his shoes off and placed theme near the door. Cloud pointed to a door next to the wardrobe.

"That leads to my bathroom. You can take a shower first if you want. I can wait."

Zack grinned. They both needed a shower, why don't they both have a shower at the same time? He walked up to Cloud and pushed the blond towards the bathroom. Cloud tired to stop, but Zack just picked him up. Cloud scowled and tried to pry Zack's hands away, but they wouldn't budge.

"Zack, what are you doing? Let me go!" Cloud tried to wiggle his way out.

"We both need a shower right? Well, why don't we have one together?" Zack put Cloud on the ground, but didn't let him go. Instead, he pulled him towards his chest.

"Just you and me Cloud. No one is going to know."Zack kissed Cloud's neck and tightened his arms around him. The blond blushed.

Cloud turned his head to look at Zack. Blue met blue, and the blond cheeks reddened. Zack caught it and grinned before pulling Cloud towards the bathroom and opening the door, then closing the door behind them. He locked it. Cloud looked down.

"Come on Cloud, don't tell me you're shy?" The blond looked up and blushed harder when Zack ran a finger across his jaw. Cloud backed up to the door, flabbergasted by his actions.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Cloud." Zack whispered as he leaned closer to Cloud. The hand that was stroking down his jaw cupped Cloud's cheek while the other one leaned against the door. Zack's lips just touched Cloud's for a second before pulling back, and grinned. Cloud just stared shocked as to what just transpired.

"Seriously Cloud, loosen up!" Zack pulled of his shirt and pants and turn to Cloud, who was still against the door, and held out the clothes Chocobo Bill gave him. That snapped Cloud out of his state. Cloud looked at Zack's naked state then coughed.

"Just put it in the corner. We can dump them out later." Zack drew back the shower curtain, then turned towards Cloud, in all his naked glory, not even bothering about covering up.

"It's either you getting yourself naked, or I'm stripping you, choose your fate wisely Cloud." Zack inhaled deeply, stood up straight and crossed his arms trying to act like he was superior. Cloud scratched his cheek before taking his clothing off, while Zack looked on. When Cloud took off his top, he looked at Zack.

"Are you going to keep staring?"Cloud frowned as he put his top in a basket.

"Just enjoying the show while I wait." Zack leaned on the wall next to the shower and rested a hand on his hip. Cloud's frown didn't go away.

Quickly stripping off the rest of his clothes, much to Zack's dismay, and dumping them into a washing basket with his top, he sub-consciously moved his left hand to cover up his cock as he went to the shower. He turned it on, adjusted the heat and hopped in with Zack.

Soon they were scrubbing themselves and sharing the water. Zack watched Cloud the whole time he was washing his hair. Soon as they were finished, and Cloud was about to turn the water off, Zack pushed Cloud on the wall and kissed him. Cloud's eyes widened and gasped giving Zack a chance to slip his tongue in. The blond soon closed his eyes and kissed back while wrapping his arms around Zack.

As soon as it came, it was gone, and Zack moved back and turned the shower off. Zack opened the shower curtain and looked back at Cloud who was still shocked. Zack just kissed his cheek before walking out and grabbing the only towel on the hanger. Cloud recovered and opened the cupboard and grabbing another towel.

They walked out of the bathroom, got dressed in their undergarments, and after Zack whined about wanting the right side of the bed, they hopped in, not caring that the sun was still out, spooned and fell asleep.

When night time came, in the cave underneath Midgar, a figure in a blue sphere awoke.

-The Black Chocobo: The Rewrite-

A/N: OH MAI! LOOK WHO UPDATED! 'Bout damn time to I say! Now to talk about life! First, work kept me busy, secondly, I'm at Tafe(Trade school) and I'm very busy, but I put time aside to do this for you guys. Longest chapter yet!

BUT THAT ISN'T ALL!

As a sorry gift, I'm drawing you guys a little piece for not updating, that isn't yet finish because I haven't had much time to draw, so keep an eye on my deviantART page for that. I was also thinking going back to my older chapters and revising it a bit. Not big changes, but just little ones like grammar and spelling.

Until next time, my friends!

lady-yuna7


End file.
